The Shadow King meets his Match
by Soni758
Summary: Kyouya Ootori always believed that success lies in result. So what does he do when the result is a girl, not money? She is more than he can handle: blackmail and tickle spots? What else? Blooming love? Finally, the Shadow King meets his match.
1. Success lies in Result

**One | Success lies in Result**

Kyouya Ootori, a profound, intelligent gentleman. Expectations loomed over his shoulder. A cunning, sly mind occupied his head; a successful future lay before him. He believed that success lies in result, and the result was always materialistic.

In other words; cold, hard, cash. Yes, this is Kyouya Ootori, the Shadow King. Mother, and vice president of the Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

The host club had finished for today. It was October, and the trees began to shed its sunset foliage. Kyouya Ootori flipped open his laptop, and already began calculating today's profits.

"Muuuummmmmyyyyy!" cried Tamaki, "Haruhi won't wear this dress I bought her! Wear it for Daddy, Haruuuuhhiiiiii"

"No thank you. The uniform suits me fine." She replied bluntly; which sent Tamaki to his depressing, growing mushroom corner pose.

"Tamaki," called Kyouya, his voice in a demanding tone.

Recovering quickly, Tamaki went over, pulling up a seat by the main oak table. "What is it, Kyouya?"

He hesitated, but went straight to the point. "Next month I will be taking a business trip with my father for two weeks. I need to find someone capable of handling the club's profits, findings, imports and advertising of such."

Tamaki's expression was blank. He pointed to himself. "Me?"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. True, in any condition Tamaki would have taken charge, he makes all the final decisions after all, and he is a competent business man. But he had a feeling Yuzuru Souh would be calling in Tamaki into the Souh Empire soon, now was not the time to give him more worry over the host club. He had thought of Renge-chan, but sure enough she'd spend a fortune on the club's funds on something useless like a host club Yaoi fan movie. "No, I was thinking of training some one, Haruhi perhaps."

They called her over, and after some discussion she blatantly refused. It seemed Ranka-san had taken up several jobs, so Haruhi found it her responsibility to look after him even more.

Kyouya massaged the area between his eyebrows. Tamaki could feel his Shadow King aura creeping up. "Well this is troublesome."

"Now, now Kyouya," said Tamaki, shuffling back.

"Now should I employ one of my men from the Ootori group?" Kyouya said to himself under his breath.

Tamaki thought about it. An image of one of Kyouya's 'men in black', holding his clipboard and shadowing the members and guests freaked him out. He could hear the customers going,_ "Kya! That guy is creepy! Where is Kyouya-sama!"_

"No need, no need, Kyouya!" panicked Tamaki, "We'll find someone!" he snapped his fingers, "Hikaru! Kaoru!" they appeared, and with quick instructions they zoomed away, looking for some one appropriate.

Kyouya gave Tamaki a worried look. "Perhaps I should decline this trip."

Tamaki slapped Kyouya on the back. "Isn't this a great chance for you, Kyouya?" he gave a sure smile. "And we can't close the host club for two weeks."

Releasing a long sigh, Kyouya pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, and closed his laptop. "I suppose. I cannot allow a decrease of our annual profits." He just hoped that with whoever they found, they would do more good than harm. He would have to give this person thorough training for management of the club.

* * *

Back at the Ootori mansion, Kyouya was having dinner with his family. The October winds blew ribbons of crusty golden leaves into autumn's dance. But inside, all was still. The Ootori family ate in taciturn silence. Only the scraping of knives and forks could be heard.

"Kyouya," called his father, Yoshio Ootori, "I expect all things at school to be tied up by the end of this month."

"Yes father."

"This is an exceptional opportunity to introduce yourself to the business world, Kyouya. Do not let me down."

"Yes father."

"Do not get distracted by, the escort club, or whatever it is you do at school. I want your individual attention and focus on this trip. One hundred and ten percent, understood?"

"Yes, of course, father."

Success lies in result. And to Kyouya, result meant more than anything now.

* * *

**Second OHSHC Fanfic...**

**Welcome to reveiw and constructive critism!**

**Will be a bit slow at first... admin intros and stuff, but hold on, it will get better :) (I hope *sweat drop*)**


	2. Mei Honami

****

Two | Mei Honami

A month before the new semester began, the Honami Industry collapsed. Once big in the business world, the Honami industry provided the highest technology in factory pieces. Be it textiles, medical, or mechanics, the Honami group was behind the makings of most of the world's products. Trans-national Corporations world wide bought Honami labelled machines for their factories.

However, the Honami group were too kind. They got cheated into debts and soon many companies pulled out of their contracts with Honami. They sunk to the level of ordinary suppliers, dealing business with only small independent companies.

In the new semester, Mei Honami transferred into Ouran Academy. Before the collapse of her family's business, she had already completed all formalities of entry into the school. As her family moved to central China to re-build their company, the children of the Honami family were sent to Japan to live in their mansion with their university student cousin.

* * *

Mei walked gracefully down the corridors of Ouran Academy. Grudgingly carrying her school bag which had been thrown into the dumpster, she headed to the bathrooms.

Always prepared, she took out a pack of tissues and ran it under the tap, squeezing some soap on it. She made the stains on her bag less noticeable, and basically drenched it in deodorant.

As she was cleaning her bag, a group of three snobby looking girls came into the bathroom to top up their make up.

"Oh dear," said one of them, "Look what the commoner dragged in."

"My," said another, "we better call the cleaner in her after, ladies. Don't want the bathroom contaminated with…"

"Filth?" answered another. The three broke into laughter.

A creeping darkness twisted behind Mei. Her long, black hair covered her face; she tucked a lock behind her ear, and turned to the girls. The girls were expecting something like Sadoko. But, she revealed a dazzling, sparkling smile. "I'm sure I'm not at all as filthy as you ladies, who feel the need to smoulder yourselves with that junk. I wonder, what in world's name compels you to smear orange paint on you?" her smile was radiating pure evil as she continued, "Must be to hide, hm, what was it, your **face**."

The girls, shocked, tried to rebel. "Says you, we've all heard about your company. Tragic, isn't it? Don't try to make yourself look better; you've lost all 'face' you originally had! You can't even afford the school's uniform!" the girl pointed at Mei, who was wearing her cousin's Ouran uniform from when he graduated, with a black pleated skirt from her last school. "It just goes to show how lacking your father is. Well, there's nothing we can do about that. He is after all... handicapped."

Something in Mei snapped. "Physical disabilities do not affect the competence of one's work. And outer appearances do not make one look any smarter. On the contrary, you all look rather dumb. A circus clown knows more about make up than you three do." She gestured to the pink highlights, fake eyelashes and orange skin.

The air between them cracked with tension. And at that moment, a toilet flushed. The girls turned to the cubicles, where a girl-dressed Haruhi emerged.

Haruhi was in girl's uniform because Tamaki apparently 'lost' her uniform after their club cosplay. Her hair still in the Old Nippon pony-tail style, she looked up; _I never thought I'd see a bathroom argument in a rich kid's school. I never thought I'd find 'gals' like this in a rich kids school. This is so troublesome._

"Um…" she began, "Honami-san, was it?" She remembered this girl who had transferred to her class a week ago. Haruhi awkwardly shuffled to the sink and quickly washed her hands. She came up with a lame excuse, "A teacher needs to see you…" grabbing Mei's hand; she rushed her out of the bathroom. _This should be okay. No one will recognise me again since I won't be in girl's uniform. _Since Haruhi made the decision to be more enthusiastic, she decided that this would be a good start by helping someone.

* * *

Haruhi and Mei ran down the corridors. It was a free period and Haruhi found herself instinctively taking Mei to Music room Three. She got to the door, came to her senses and quickly let go of Mei's hand.

"Um…Honami-san, sorry for dragging you this far."

Mei smiled a soft, heiress-like smile, much like the aura she had around her. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for getting me out of there. You are…?"

Hunny's voice and Tamaki could be heard on the other side of the door. The door swung open, and Tamaki launched on Haruhi.

"Haaarrrruuuuuhhhiii! You look so cute! Good, good, verrryy goooodd!"

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" called Hunny, "Sorry we lost you boy's uniform!"

From inside the club, Kasanoda's voice could be heard. "Fu-Fu-Fujioka! Don't worry! You can have mine!"

"Oooh!" applauded the twins in unison, "Bossa-nova's striping!"

There was a pause as Tamaki and Hunny realised Mei was there. Colour drained from Tamaki's face while Hunny still had little flowers orbiting him.

"Haruhi… Fujioka?" said Mei, "if I memorized my class correctly, Fujioka-san is a boy…"

"NOOOOO!" squealed Tamaki, like a girl. He grabbed at Haruhi's and Mei's collar, dragging them into the club room, and kicked out Kasanoda, who spun out in a continuous cartwheel.

Music room three's door closed with a 'clunk'. The sign, 'Not open for business' hung at the handle.

* * *

**:) Care to review?**


	3. Mother's Replacement

**Three | Mother's Replacement **

Mei lay flat on her face. Melodramatic Tamaki had swung her and Haruhi onto the club's sofas. Except she didn't land on one.

"Tamaki-senpai!" scolded Haruhi, "Be careful!"

"B-but…" sniffled Tamaki, giving Haruhi a puppy-eyed look. "My daughters... purity!"

"Hah?" Haruhi sighed, and directed her attention to Mei. "Sorry Honami-san, are you okay?"

Mei accepted her hand, and lifted herself up. Brushing down her skirt, she flicked her hair behind her shoulder and took a real look at her surroundings. She was in a beautifully designed room. Victorian furnishes, marble pillars, luxurious curtains, piano, and… a pack of gorgeous, but very weird boys.

"It's fine. Well, thank you for before Fujioka-kun." She emphasized on 'kun', showing she has no intent on revealing their secret, and made her way to the door before anyone could stop her.

"Um, Honami-san…" called Haruhi.

For a millisecond the stoic Kyouya paused typing away on the laptop. He looked up, then resumed.

"Honami?" Tamaki's face lit up, and he snapped his fingers, "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yes sir!" they rushed to the door before Mei got to it, gave a devilish grin, and frog-marched her to the sofa seat.

"So, Honami, is it!" said Tamaki, his voice loud and powerful, a complete change in behaviour, "You!" he swiftly pointed at Mei, "shall be mother's replacement!"

"Hah…" sweat dropped Haruhi, again not quite sure what was going on in the host club.

"Really? Really?" squealed Hunny, "Is that right, Takashi?" he looked from Mori's shoulder.

Mori just nodded, then looked over and Kyouya, who had not looked away from the monitor.

"Ah, I see," chirped the twins.

"So," started Hikaru,

"This is Mei Honami from the" said Kaoru,

"the Honami group." Finished Hikaru,

"So she must be very"

"good with dealing with profits and schedules,"

"Riiiggghhhttt?" they said in unison, as they twisted their bodies, laced their hands and nodded at Kyouya in synchronised fashion.

They waited for Kyouya's reply. His closed the laptop and pushed back his glasses to the brim which reflected off the setting sunlight. He looked up, giving Mei a scrutinising look. She couldn't help but feel malice in his gaze.

She gave him a stern look back, then stood up. "What is this? I'm sorry but I'll have to decline."

She tried to get away but Hikaru and Kaoru stood behind the sofa on each side of her, and quickly pushed down her shoulders and back onto the seat.

Kyouya took out a file from his clipboard, prepared as always and ahead by three steps. "Mei Honami…" he scanned the file thoroughly, and then returned his attention to her, "We, of the Ouran High host Club have a proposition for you."

The corner of her lips lifted, and Mei gave an almost sly smile. "Proposition?"

Kyouya smirked. That was the smile of a businessman. He handed her a different file, "Inside is the details of the deal. You will receive club management training from me in the month, and take care of the club during my absence. Of course, you will be paid-" the hosts gasped at the idea of Kyouya giving money, "an un-negotiable amount," he added, "and if I ever should take a leave again, you have the opportunity to take over again. That is the basics of it. Inside is a summary of what our club strives for."

Warily, Mei looked over the proposal. Crazy as this whole thing was, she thought she'd give it a go. She was desperate for money anyway. _"G__iving hospitality to these lovely ladies…"_ read Mei. She turned to Tamaki, "You made this club and policy?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed proudly, swinging his arm forward in a dramatic poise, he repeated the host club code. "How did you know?"

Her smile was cunning, "Just a guess."

Kyouya lifted an eyebrow. This girl seemed promising.

"So," Mei snapped shut the file, "About the un-negotiable pay…"

Kyouya snapped shut his file too, the shadow king aura began to creep in. "Remains un-negotiable."

"Really?" replied Mei, her smile now dazzlingly scary. She opened the file again; pointing at a certain spot she smiled a smile which had a certain smugness, "There is a loop hole in your proposal."

Shadow King Kyouya was released, and as he glared menacingly at Mei who wore an animus smile, the host club couldn't help but feel their lives were being threatened. It was like watching the dragon and tiger bare their fangs at each other.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Will this be alright?"

"Who knows." Shrugged the twins bluntly.

* * *

**Hope you like this :)**


	4. Tiger and Dragon

**Four | Tiger and Dragon**

The room was awkwardly tense as Mei and Kyouya smiled at each other… menacingly. The other host club members quivered in the weight of the atmosphere.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "_Since ancient times the Tiger has been the only one who stood to the dragon…_ so this is what they mean… kind of."

"Takashi…" whispered Hunny, "I'm scared!"

Mori replied by patting him on the head for reassurance.

"Now, now, Kyouya," said Tamaki, who felt the need as King to regain control, "Let's calm-"

Kyouya turned to Tamaki. His face was equivalent to the Lord Satan himself.

"Eeeekk!" squealed Tamaki, retreating behind Haruhi's shoulder, then to his corner of woes when she shrugged him off.

Mei lifted up the proposal, and read _"'And so paid by cheque hourly'" _she paused, "I quote. Therefore, the un-negotiable amount of 24,262.00 yen is paid, and into my bank account at every hour within the two weeks. Is that correct?"

Kyouya had mastered the art of hiding his true emotions and expressions, so merely smiled back. "May I take a look at that?"

"Certainly." Mei handed him the file, pointing to the loop hole.

Kyouya read it. The line said; _'The pay of 24,262.00 yen is an un-negotiable amount and so paid by cheque hourly check up of club's progress and profits…' _Kyouya couldn't believe it. He, Kyouya Ootori had managed to make a simple typo. There was supposed to be a full stop in between 'cheque' and 'hourly'. He had to hand it to this girl though; she managed to turn such a simple mistake to her advantage. But he wouldn't let her win. He had to think of an excuse to save his pride, and if not, a compromise.

Kyouya cracked the Shadow King smile "Honami-san, if you read the line before, it clearly states that '_By the end of the two week period the quota of 24,262.00 yen will be the final amount'_"

"But, Ootori-senpai," Kyouya was surprised she knew his name, but figured that she read it off the proposal, "why would it say that the pay is hourly? Are you trying to take back your word and cheat me for my services for the club?"

Kyouya felt like a vein had popped. "Not at all, as the proposal has made it final that the amount is un-negotiable and that _will_ be your final pay. So then, do you accept this proposal or not?"

Mei knew he'd use the 'take it or go' card sooner or later. _"Damn." _She thought. Deciding to be stubborn, she pursued her case. She needed more money. She didn't know how long they could hold out. "_'Paid by cheque hourly'_" repeated Mei in a harsher tone, "What do you mean by that, Ootori-senpai? This proposition interests me; would you like to explain that line?"

There _was _no way to explain it without admitting mistake. And that would lead to Tamaki freaking out and there would be no end to it. Not to mention this…girl. Surely, there would be more difficult people to deal with if he ever were to succeed the Ootori Empire. How could he hope to do so if he was having trouble convincing this, novice? He reached into his pocket.

Mei saw him take out a pen and write some notes on his clip board. She assumed, or hoped he was writing down new numbers for her pay, and preferably a higher, 'final' pay cheque. She just imagined the number of zero's he was about to show her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Tamaki went over, "Sorry my princess, we are not open for business tod-" he paused. An Ootori 'man in black' was at the door.

"May I see Ootori-sama." The question was said like an order, and before Tamaki could answer the man strode into the club room to Kyouya's side.

"Sir!" he saluted, handing Kyouya a document in a brown envelope.

Kyouya nodded, and with a wave of a hand the man exited. Everyone in the room stayed quite, their curiosity rising about the document.

"Honami-san?"

"Yes!?" said Mei, who jumped slightly as she got distracted by the sudden entry of the stranger. She composed herself quickly, and put up her emotional barriers, and strong will.

Kyouya smiled. Mei did not like the look of it at all. "Congratulations, you have passed the test."

"Test?"

"Indeed. The proposal you have there is simply a copy of the real one. Several mistakes were made to test you on your capabilities. Here is a copy of the real proposal." He handed the document that was just given to her.

Mei awkwardly reached for it, feeling a bit like a fool. She swore that his smile was way too triumphant and mocking. Looking through the proposal, she found that two thousand yen had been added to the amount. Oh well. Something was up with this fiasco but she was tired, and thought that the amount was satisfactory anyway. Strangely enough, she found that little debate fun.

She signed through all the necessary areas and handed back the proposal, with a genuine smile that surprised Kyouya. "Thank you, Ootori-senpai. I gladly accept the proposition."

Snapping out of his daze and astonished that he was even fazed by such a simple smile, Kyouya took back the proposal. "Likewise."

The tension in the atmosphere dispersed and with the weight gone the other host members sighed and cheered.

"Hell," said Hikaru, "I thought I was going to choke!"

"But it seems okay now, doesn't it?" said Kaoru cheerfully, taking his place on Hikaru's back with arms draped around his shoulder.

"Thank goodness, right, Tama-chan?" Hunny-senpai giggled over Mori's shoulders.

Tamaki observed Kyouya and Mei who were now in front of his laptop. "Yeah." Then resumed in pestering Haruhi to wear the dress he bought her, whilst she continued bluntly refusing.

Mei chuckled, "Lively, aren't they?" she turned to Kyouya, beaming.

"Indeed."

"So, when do I start training?" Mei was a lot more relaxed now. Something about the host club allowed her feel confident with herself. Though the twins gave her a few weird looks for wearing an over-sized boy's uniform, they didn't question. Instinct told her they have probably seen weirder things before.

"Be here tomorrow, after school,"

"Sure thing." Mei had her head resting in her hand as she watched another 'Tamaki spasm over Hikaru and Kaoru being too close to Haruhi' episode. "Those twins are funny."

"A second late and I'll deduct your pay," added Kyouya. He was surprised at himself to why he felt the need to include that, but even more surprised when he couldn't hold back the smirk to Mei's reaction.

"What?" she glared at him then smiled challengingly. "Fine, I'll be on time to the second, just you wait."

"Of course, Honami-san."

Mei was watching Hunny-senpai, who was waving at her squealing 'Mi-chan'. She waved back, then slowly let her hand drop. "Ootori-senpai? It's Mei."

A smile played on his lips. "Of course."

* * *

**Big thanks to isabelle896 for being my first reviewer! **

**Sorry this one was a bit of a waffle, I also realise I talk about Mei and Kyouya smiling a lot in different ways. They do look serious when they're debating most of the time! It's just that I wanted to capture Kyouya and Mei's thoughts and imagery properly. ;) **

**Just some facts, 24,262.00 yen is equal to £150 and/or $246.1446 (US) I think... tbh I just plugged £150 into a currency exchanger! **


	5. First Day Training

**[NOTE]** I have edited the story so that Mei's over-sized boy's uniform is her COUSIN'S (not older brother, I decided she's the oldest). It may seem like an un-significant change, but it will mean something in later chapters.**

* * *

**

**Five | First Day Training**

Mei woke up at the precise time of 5am. It's not that she was an early bird and liked it. Oh no, it was because she had a mission for her to complete every morning, completely un-related and different to the 'Japanese doll like heiress' image she put off at school.

The mission; get siblings out of bed, breakfast, and school.

She stalked down the mansion's portrait-less, vase-less and carpet-less corridors. (Due to their family's financial problems, they sold anything they could from their mansions and villas around the world.) She got to the door which had rock band stickers, and several 'Busy', 'Get Lost' and 'Do not disturb' signs pasted on it's rich oak surface.

She took a deep breath, "Ichigo-nii-san!" She knocked on the door loudly, each time she said "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She waited for the usual grunt, shuffle, roll to the floor; a 'thud' then the usual series of swear words. She chuckled to herself, and then made her way down the long corridor again.

Next, the kid's room. To keep an eye on each other, she made sure all five of them shared a room. The forfeit; the master bedroom. Taking a deep breath again, she slammed open the door, turned on the lights, and threw open the curtains. "Suki, Tenma, Yoshi, Nadeshiko, Ken-chan! WAAAAAKE UP!" There were they usual murmurs of 'five more minutes' 'I don't wana' and 'nooo' but Mei would have none of it. She got to each bed, and tore the covers away from them. With the speed of light, she hustled the children to the ensuite bathroom in the master's bedroom, put toothpaste on the toothbrushes for them, and forcibly shoved the toothbrush into their mouths.

"Brush and dress, 'kay?" she pointed to the two older ones, "Suki, Tenma, help the other three. Be down in fifteen minutes. Toasties for breakfast. Got it?" Again, there were the usual nods and murmurs of agreement, and with a clap of hands Mei sped downstairs.

And that was her morning. Thankfully, her newly college graduate cousin Ichigo-nii-san (Real name Ikuya) got his driving license, and offered to drive the kids to school every morning. Ouran was the opposite direction to his university, so she got dropped off at the train station, and took a short journey then set off on foot. Besides, she liked a morning stroll to school to gather her thoughts after the hectic morning of every day. And she insisted on seeing all her siblings to school, to give a kiss on the cheek, check the bento boxes and book bags, and fix up the uniform at the last minute. After all, since their parents were off rebuilding the business and earning money, it was her job to act as the mother.

Who knew she would be the 'mother' of two places in her life? She laughed to herself, and as she walked under the leaf bare autumn trees, she realised the time and started running into the Ouran gates.

* * *

The members of the host club were scared. Very scared. They were setting up the Host Club for business, and Kyouya had been glancing at his watch several times now. They dreaded to think what evil he was planning behind that practice smile for the 'mother's replacement'.

Mei was on the other side of the host club door, staring at her watch. Yesterday she cleverly took a glance at Kyouya's watch, and adjusted the time of her's so both were in sync, right to the second. She watched the second hand. _"Three. Two…"_ she opened the host club door.

"Welcome." The interior of the host club and hosts were dressed in 50's Vegas Casino costumes. Roulette tables, bar, and other casino game stations were placed around the room.

_"One." _She thought. "Hey," she nodded to Kyouya, who had his eye on his watch. "Not a second late, does that mean my pay can be doubled?"

Kyouya gave a small grin, and pushed his glasses to the brim. "Not a chance. Come this way, Mei-san."

Mei gave a smile that said 'guess there's no helping'. Somehow she knew that even though she told her senpai to be less formal, he would still added a 'san' to her name. She bowed to her other senpai's, waving to Haruhi, Hunny, and the twins, then immediately followed Kyouya's quick pace.

Mei found herself studying each of the host's costumes. Kyouya was sporting the attire of a blackjack dealer. He wore a long sleeve white shirt, with delicate ruby and gold cufflinks. He had a black bow tie, and on top of the shirt a maroon red waistcoat with intricate zig-zag embroidery sewn into the fabric. The formal black trousers made him look taller than normal, and his shoes shone like he'd polished them three times for perfection.

There was an awkward pause as Kyouya called Mei several times while she was admiring him and the other hosts. She snapped to attention. "Yes?"

He handed her a bag. Inside was a sapphire blue waistcoat, bow tie, black tights, and fitted black skirt. "Wear this," he pulled aside the changing room curtains. (Mei had completely no idea how they got there, she was too busy sight seeing). "I hope the heels are the correct size."

Mei rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. "You… checked up on all my sizes?" She was secretly self conscious about the size of her large chest.

"Of course." Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "As you will be an addition to the club temporarily you will have to wear club's uniform."

"Right." Mei walked into the changing room un-enthusiastically. "Of…course."

* * *

To Mei's disappointment, the duties of the host club's 'mother' was insanely boring. She had to calculate statistics; run variation and verifications on the clubs spreadsheet, check in and out customers, total the profit of each host, then sum the amount. On top of that, memorise what each customer particularly liked and be sure to order the right tea sets and delicacies. AND schedule each host's designates and customers in a week advance, and put the information into a time table for the hosts. Mei found that the work itself was quite simple. What was overwhelming was the mass of it. So much had to be done in such a short time and so much to memorise. As the day dragged on and Mei shadowed Kyouya's every move when he wasn't attending to customers (he had drastically cut down on designations to have time to train Mei) she grew more and more respect for the Shadow King. He had put up with the work of the host club, Tamaki's rampages, keeping things in order, on top of school work and the extra Ootori group assignments. She found herself venerating his very presence.

There was a knock at the door, and Kyouya signalled Mei over with a flex of the index finger. Mei had noticed that that was her personal signal for he never called anyone over with that motion.

When she got to the door, the tea set supplier, (who she memorised the data for already) Tohru Suzushima carried a heavy looking box. "Good afternoon, I've brought the new tea cups you ordered."

"Ah, thank you. Suzushima Trading's table wear are the best after all," said Kyouya, as he signed the pay sheets. "Mei-san, take note that each and every order from the club's budget is examined carefully. We do not choose trading idly and social and economic aspects are always examined before deciding which company to order from."

"Yes sir." As Kyouya was getting ready to hand back the form, Mei noticed that Suzushima-kun was holding the box in an awkward position, so she decided to help out. "Suzushima-kun, shall I take that box for you?"

"Ah, it's ok-" but Mei took it from him before he could protest. "Th-thank you,"

"No problem," she spun on her heels and decided to go ahead with putting the box at the back room. But the spin of the heel was at an odd angle, and Mei stumbled.

With quick reaction, Kyouya turned round, and caught her. But Mei had reached forward, trying to save the tea set box, and as she did so she caught the box in an odd angle where her arms were crossed.

When Kyouya caught her, Mei's hand which was at an odd angle managed to softly scrape an area a little lower than his armpit. It was only for a second, but Kyouya let out the weirdest whelp that sounded like a cross between a cat and dog meowing or barking.

Astounded, Mei recovered and turned around to find Kyouya bright red. She had found his… tickle spot? A slow, sly grin crept up her face.

She quickly covered it with an innocent smile, put down the now safe box, and bowed low. "I'm so sorry, Ootori-senpai!" she thought over the situation, and the word 'black mail' appeared in her mind. She began planning. "And sorry for screaming, I thought I was going to fall…" she blushed.

"Ooohh," said Hikaru, "That was you? That was the weirdest scream I've ever heard!" him and Kaoru then had a giggle fit and mimicked the cat/dog sound.

By then Kyouya had fully recovered, and wore his practiced smile. The shadow king aura lay above him. "Mei-san. Next time, leave the carrying of imports to those in charge. May I remind you, you are wearing heels."

"Yes sir." Mei didn't know if he said that out of polite worry, or because he was angry, but he looked pretty angry from her point of view. She felt ominous black waves propelling towards her.

* * *

When that drama episode passed, and Kyouya had apologised to the customers and Suzushima on behalf of Mei's, 'disruption', he directed his head to the back room ferociously to Mei, indicating her to wait over there.

Once in the back room, Kyouya crossed his arms. For once he was clueless to why he called her back here, but he felt like he needed to give thanks, black mail her, or something to cover up for before. Why was it that he always made mistakes around this girl?

Mei on the other hand, was ecstatic. She saw Kyouya freeze once he saw her devilish smile. "Soooo," pure delight lay in her smooth business like voice, "Tickle spot, Ootori-senpai. Tickle spot."

Again, the Shadow King was released.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews so far :D**

**Alsooo I know this chapter is a bit longer than the other ones, but I wanted to make Mei's life and character clear. Basically, she's very caring towards family, but holds immense pride in herself and protective over family, which is why she seemed a bit like a snobby bitch on the surface when she was arguing with those girls in chapter 2. (And she's a bit devilish and scheming – she's gotta be to stand up to Kyouya!)**

**Another random thing... how did Kyouya get a new proposal made in time (well, his is Ootori Kyoua *shrugs* :D) from chapter 4? Read next chappie to find out~**


	6. Tickle Spot

**Six | Tickle Spot**

The back room was silent. So silent, you could hear the 'tick-tocking' of their watches, and the slow, evidently suppressed breathing of Kyouya Ootori. The air around Mei and Kyouya was static; it was as if their emotions had seeped into the atoms of air, hoping to electrocute the other with its power.

"Tickle spot, Ootori-senpai. Tickle spot."

Kyouya let out a pent up breath and anger. His voice low and threatening, he glared at Mei with eyes that could turn her to stone. "What do you want?"

To be honest, Mei wasn't going to ask for much. But the Kyouya before her seemed like the most…real Kyouya she had seen all day. She couldn't help but prolong his agony, and continue to tease. "Meh."

The indifferent reply she gave annoyed him terribly. Kyouya had to struggle to resist the urge of taking out his pen phone (the newly developed device that allowed him to text his men to make an improved copy of the proposal just in time – chapter 4) and calling a pack of Ootori soldiers to hold down this girl. Who knows what hell she will unleash. The grin on her face told him enough. He waited; oblivious to the way he was tapping his finger out of irritation on his arm. A simple act, but Kyouya usually never precluded from keeping his cool, even his body language and stature never gave away his emotions.

Mei had seen the tender looks he gave when he talked to Tamaki and Haruhi, and the hosts in general, after all they were his friends. But towards her and the customers, she couldn't help but feel it was all an act. Tamaki, the flamboyant King, as over dramatic he was, was sincere and truly found every customer he had beautiful. But Kyouya, his smile and the twinkle in it was over rated. The bow, the tone of voice, the 'Ohime-sama' gave her a sick feeling in the gut. And frankly, not being a sadist or anything, but she found she liked the side of Kyouya that ordered her around strictly. That part, at the least seemed genuine. It was this feeling of hers, which began as an irritation of his character, morphed into a sense of intrigue. She wanted to see how far she could push and surprise this senpai, into revealing his true colours.

"Ootori-senpai…I have a... _proposition_ for you."

His ear perked up, and shadow king aura levelled, Kyouya looked into the girl's eyes. He could tell the consequence wasn't going to be big. This girl wouldn't dare, and anything over the line, he'd kick her out of the club and country if he had to. "And what might that be?" Kyouya was curious with what this girl could come up with. He was confident in his abilities to find a loop hole, a way out, and benefits to him while he's at it. Little did he know this confidence will lead him to his demise.

As Mei took in his confident grin, she thought carefully on how to word her condition. While she was contemplating, Kyouya couldn't stop his lips curl to a smirk. This was entertaining.

Mei looked up again, and caught his smile. It irritated her. Why was he smiling like that? She was the black mailer here! He was the… blackmailee! Had the tables turned? Had he already contacted his police force to gag her and throw her into the sea? Mei's over-reactive imagination sprung into life. And at a spontaneous moment, she lunged forward and poked him at his tickle spot.

She could've sworn that Kyouya was a centimetre away from the ceiling when he squeaked and jumped off the floor. The scene was hilarious. The Shadow King, who was always composed and cool as a cucumber sprung off the floor like a Mexican jumping bean.

Mei couldn't hold the giggle in. She giggled for at least two minutes, finding pleasure in knowing his weak spot. A weak spot only she knew. "Sorry…" squeaked Mei in between laughter, "couldn't resist..."

Flustered, he straightened himself out. He couldn't believe it! This girl had the nerve to poke him… again!? And he bit his tongue to stop himself screeching. If it wasn't for her family's already collapsing industry, he'd do it himself.

The Shadow King's eyes were like orbs of destruction, planning to take in the girl and rip her to shreds. Feeling the full force of his glare, Mei took a step back and shivered. At this reaction Kyouya smiled. _"This needs to end soon"_ he thought. He still couldn't come to terms that this… subordinate… kouhai…meddlesome girl had taken advantage of him (in a non-innuendo way!) so easily. He had thought of several solutions by now to his benefits. He agreed that if this had leaked out, the girls may think it was 'moe' as Renge-chan put it, so in long term may have the potential of increasing profits. Nonetheless, it would be too much of a hassle and just the thought of it disgusted him. He refused to let anyone know of such a childish weakness of his and let his cool type image suffer.

Like he said, this needed to end soon. "State your condition's fast, Mei-san."

She took a breather. The very look and tone he gave her scared her, but she gathered her wits about her, and he had returned to normal – relatively. "Number one!" she began pacing around the room, twiddling a lock of hair to distract her, "Hand over half of the club's work that you do to me after three days." Before Kyouya could question, which she was sure that he undoubtedly would, she continued, silencing him with a lift of the palm. "I think I can understand everything within three days. And practice makes perfect. Allow me to handle half of the club's financial work that you deal with till the end of my training session."

Kyouya understood the means of trial and improvement, but, how would this benefit her? He didn't understand. He thought this girl was all about money.

"Number Two…" Mei paused for dramatic effect, taking in Kyouya's impatience. "Allow me, to call you Kyouya-senpai."

There was silence. Inside Kyouya's metaphorically computerised mind he attempted to see the meaning, the why, what, how, to this request.

The bemused look and raise of an eyebrow hinted Mei to explain. She shuffled around, slightly embarrassed and not really looking at Kyouya. "You see… you…" she wasn't sure if she'd live after saying this, but the puzzled look at Mei, to her seem to imply that she may continue, so she did. "You pretend, Kyouya-senpai. Your kindness is by false pretences and at times you seem so distant even though you're standing right beside me. I already call everyone else by their first names, but the impression you gave made me feel the need to ask."

Slightly taken aback, Kyouya nodded. He respected that she had thought about how he felt if she suddenly acted familiar… but her reasoning offended him. Is that how she saw him? Was that how he was? Finally he asked the second question which unnerved him. "How does taking the work benefit you, besides practice?"

Mei, who had already felt a little embarrassed by spilling out her thoughts, looked up at Kyouya. His dark eyes drilled into her's, as if wanting to unravel everything that was… her. Kyouya didn't know it, but at that time it was certainly so. "Well," she hesitated but Kyouya's eyes urged her to answer, her stubbornness came back, her will undeterred by her senpai's eyes, "let's just say that I think it will benefit both you and me." She didn't want to tell him anymore. She didn't want to tell him that she had planned to take his work load so there would be less stress on him. He did so much for the club, she wanted to help out – that was her plan. But due to spontaneous moments and turn of events, it seemed like Mei was insulting him so if she told him her original intentions, it would be a paradox, completely contradictory to her actions (ahem poking him). Then, she'd look like a fool for being distracted by this guy and his presence, which managed to throw her completely off her original intentions.

Still, the Ootori young master failed to comprehend this. He wanted an answer. But Mei was not going to give him the true reason. No way.

Mei saw the unsatisfactory look. "Right, how about this, another condition…" she paced again, then stopped when she made up her mind, "you exempt me and my family from paying for emergency hospital fees and medical prescriptions, how about that?" Her siblings had come to mind as they did when ever she sought money, so surely this would benefit them.

Kyouya didn't understand how this condition related to him at all. None of them did, but it wasn't like it mattered. If it kept this girl's mouth shut and stop her teasing about his tickle spot, they were all simple matters. The Ootori Hospitals were vast in power and money. The condition about the hospital would make no difference compared to the company's present profits. He nodded. "Very well." However he still mentally questioned why she requested the other conditions, and how did she analyse him so easily? This girl… indeed… was irritating. And because he was annoyed, he decided to smile at her in the fake way she found annoying. It came easily to him, the curl of the lips, and fake joy on the face.

As Kyouya opened the door for Mei, she looked up and thought she'd thank him. He followed her conditions so accordingly, so it seemed appropriate. "Kyouya-senpai, tha-" The smile took her breath away. It wasn't fake it all (Of course Kyouya didn't know that). It was… sincere. He looked like a child who just got off the Ferris wheel and was smiling at any passer-by. It was… warm.

Kyouya misread the reaction at first. Upon hearing the pause in Mei, he thought he succeeded. A smirk played on his lips. Had he managed to annoy his girl as a small but sweet payback? He had no idea where this sudden mischief or the compelling feeling of childish deeds came from, and simply blamed it on Mei. _"It's the same with Tamaki. Idiocy is contagious, as is this." _He never realised that he was justifying after action though. And as he looked back at Mei, who fell in pace to his long strides, to absorb the expecting look of peeve, he was shocked.

Mei was blushing.

It was only for a second, and quickly the red drained away, for Mei never blushed, but it was there. Their eyes met briefly; Mei suddenly became very interested in the patterns on the floor, and Kyouya quickened his pace.

_"Why did I blush!?"_

_"Why… was she… blushing?"_

* * *

**Review review~~ they fuel a writer's energy, resolve, and creativity to write!! And feel free to give ideas ****(Seriously, It's only 6th chappie and I'm running low on ideas)**

**This time it was suppose to focus on their change of behaviour pattern and 'reasons why they are interested in eachother' - or something like that. Hope it makes sense and not sound like a load of jibberish XD**


	7. Disney Princess Ball

****

Seven | Disney Princess Ball

It had been a ten days since Mei began her Host Club management training. And a week has passed since Kyouya reluctantly allowed Mei to do half of the club's work. But, being Kyouya Ootori, he managed to get away with giving her the easier jobs; such as calculating stats rather than the imports of the club. Mei didn't mind, as long as he had less work to do.

And the hosts' reaction to this sudden… development? Fear. Pure fear. They had no idea what went on in the back room, but when Kyouya simply stated it was for 'trial and improvement' they accepted it. They didn't dare go against what Mother said and it seemed logical enough.

However, through out the week when Kyouya glanced to the corner of his eye, he'd see Tamaki and the twins huddled in one corner, where he managed to decipher "sabotage", "demon king", "poor girl" and "Kyouya's a barbarian!" he had a rough idea what was going on in their minds. And just for the fun of it, as he walked past Tamaki, he said, "Don't include me in your perverted inner mind theatre" in which sent the twins to grin devilishly and say, "Milord is a perverted father!" And then, of course, Tamaki would retreat to his corner of woes, drawing random shapes on the floor with his finger whimpering "You still love me, don't you my daughter!"

* * *

Mei observed herself in the mirror. She tied her onyx, Asian elbow-length hair into a high pony tail, and wore a casual but formal black suit, with a purple shirt underneath. On her feet were the heels Kyouya gave her.

Tonight, was the Host Club's Disney princess Ball.

She dreaded the thought of seeing ten pairs of Cinderella's, Belle's, and Snow White's. But it wasn't because she hated Disney. Oh no, truth be told she was a hard core fan of Disney. But she was so dedicated, that she would feel insulted at the sight of un-accurate costume. _"Do not lecture customers on how to be a true Disney princess, don't Mei, don't!" _she reminded herself. A wash of sadness passed her face. She had sold all her Disney collectables to provide enough food and pay the bills. She kept convincing herself it was a small price to pay, for food was an important necessity. _"I spent six years collecting all of those miniature figurines!" _she moaned, but composed herself.

Mei would have loved to dress up too, but no, she now had half the power of vice-president, as well as being a trainee. She was at the club to serve and work, hence the suit. She applied her usual makeup; eye liner, mascara, and a light tint of eye shadow in the outer corners of her eye. She made a promise to herself to wear minimum make up but a fair amount that didn't make her look like she was trying too hard to save money. She couldn't afford make up, so tried to make her eye shadow that she already had last. And the lips? All she ever wore was lip balm to keep them moist. Her siblings complain about lip gloss because she got it on their cheeks.

Mei was a plain looking girl; there were many other 'Asian beauties' in the world. But on the surface, and the way she carried herself made her have a true heiress like aura. But see what's beneath the skin, and catch the right smile, and you find she really was the refreshing 'girl next door'.

Her cousin, Ikuya-nii-san knew all of this all too well. He was playing the Xbox with Tenma in his room, whilst the others crowded around watching with amazement. "Going already?" the laid back, surfer-mop-headed university student smiled warmly, "Have fun."

Mei bent down to fix her heels by his door, "It's not fun, its work, Ichigo-nii-san."

"Yeah, yeah. How're you getting there?" he kept his eyes on the screen, "Oh, oh, oh d'ya see that turn Tenma! Did ya see that! Ohhh yeah."

Mei rolled her eyes at the guy's simplicity to be so amused by games, but it made her smile. "Lift by a limo, you know, Ouran, nii-san." He nodded, he had graduated from Ouran too and knew how students there was. He was never there due to family prestige. Mei had once had those kinds of luxuries, but her parents liked to keep them levelled and they rarely used the flashy cars. "Remember to give Ken-chan his bath, and get them all to bed in about twenty minutes. Actually, do it now."

"Five more minutes…" he replied. Mei let him go, she was in a hurry. "Itteraishai!" called her siblings and Ikuya, as she attempted to run down the long, empty corridors.

* * *

Mei exited the mansion by the back door, as it was closer to the part of the mansion they occupied. She only then realised that Hikaru and Kaoru would be picking her up from the front, so she had to run across the lawn in heels, which accumulated clumps of turf.

"You're late." they both said in sync, wearing matching Aladdin costumes (except Hikaru wore a blue waistcoat and Kaoru wore green). "We were just about to invade your house; all the lights are off." They said it in a bored, matter-of-fact tone that suggested it was completely fine to charge into someone's house.

"Yes, Yes," Mei hurried them into the limo by pushing them in and took her seat opposite them (Mei's 'motherly' attitude was a norm to everyone by now) "It's just me, siblings and cousin so we only switch on the rooms we're in to save money."

"Heh~" they both chirped, in agreement and wonder for they didn't understand the need to save. But they accepted it easily, after all their 'toy' Haruhi was a commoner.

The ride to Ouran was pleasant, as they talked about meaningless things such as _why does the word 'therapist' break into 'the' and 'rapist'_? And _why does caviar, made of fish eggs sound/spelt like 'carnivore'?_ The twins and Mei got on pretty well, mainly because they could see the devil in each other. However Mei's prankster side was A LOT toned down compared to the twins. The Hitachiin brothers were the epitome of mischief.

* * *

"And so," said Tamaki, cosplaying as Prince Charming; his posture elegant as he extended his arm in greeting to the customers; "We bid you, a magical night." he finished the opening speech with a wink, "My dear princess's."

In the ballroom, majestic glass chandeliers that looked like clusters of stars hung on the ceiling, radiating beauty. The customers applauded, and split into their groups to the different food stalls and hosts. In areas of the room, were several bars or food counters. Each were of a different theme, such as the Middle-Eastern food stall was in the theme of Aladdin, the seafood stall in theme of The Little Mermaid, where the counter was shaped like a clam. It was by far one of the host club's best balls ever.

Mei was in the main kitchen, instructing the waiters which foods belonged to which stall, and what appetisers were suitable to be offered on separate trays. When everything in the kitchen was going smoothly, she made her way out of there to the ball room.

* * *

"Takashi," whispered Peter-Pan-Hunny as Mei walked pass them, "tell Hika-chan and Kao-chan it's time!"

Mori-senpai, who dressed as a taciturn Prince Philip from Sleeping Beauty, nodded, turned around, and saluted to the twins who hung around on the second level of the ball room.

They were so fast down the stairs it was as if they had motors up their ass. They ran at Mei, grabbed an arm each, and super-speed frog marched her out of the room.

"Wha- Hikaru! Kaorrruuuuuuuuuu!" screamed Mei, as she was sped out.

Haruhi sweat dropped; "Rough as ever…" then directed all her attention back on to a tray of luxurious sushi – ordered just for her by 'papa'.

* * *

Mei found herself in a dark, pitch black room. It seemed her arms and legs were tied to a chair. She managed to make out two figures, obscured by the musky smell of perfume that clung to the air in the small room.

"Hikaru… Kaoru…" she growled, "What the heck is this!"

A flash light was brought to light, and the mischievous yet menacing looks of the twins face's could be seem in a ghostly light above the torch. "Meeeeiiiiiiiiii… you cannot escappppeeeeee" in their hands were un-known objects.

"Wha.. What're you going to do to me!"

"Calm down," they said in sync. Even though Mei couldn't see their faces clearly she could tell they were wearing their signature devilish grin, "It's just a slight… makeover."

* * *

**Sorry guys… this chapter was an extreme filler. Showed Mei's character, a bit of her family life, and how she's fitted in the host club well as their 'mother' but… meh… it doesn't really have much to do with the main plot. Just set up for the next few chapters… so bare with me :)**

**Preview of next chapter**

"You need to be more in character!" she demanded, her Disney-Mania OCD coming in,

Slightly irritated, Kyouya reached forward, placing his hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards him, roughly yet elegantly taking her hand in his, making a full twirl, and leaned close. "Was that..." he breathed, "in character?" as a sly, seductive smile spread cross his face.

Shocked, Mei averted his gaze, mumbling something along the lines of 'well sure he'd do that but...'

Both of them didn't realise how similar they were to their characters, they had gone past the point of acting. Neither of them. were 'in character'.


	8. Night Off

****

****

**Eight | Night Off**

"Haruuuhiiiii!" called Prince Charming Tamaki, "time for a costume change!"

"What?" her tone was suspicious, no doubt the King was up to no good.

"You're Mulan! Now…" he melodramatically pointed at her, tilting his hand up and down at her ancient Chinese male war armour, "become female - Mulan!"

"Oh, so that's why you wanted me to be from Mulan!" she put down her drink, "I'm not Mulan, Tamaki-senpai, I'm _Captain Li Shang_" she emphasized, to make the point that she was a 'male'.

"No, no, Haruhi, it's called cosplay!" and so he whipped out a female ancient Chinese robe out of nothingness behind him and began enthusiastically chasing after her.

* * *

Kyouya watched the familiar chase scene in which Tamaki of course would end up in his mushroom growing corner. He had danced with four girls in a row now, so was leaning on the outside balcony resting, looking for stars in the cloudy night sky.

Suddenly, there were murmurs of gossip and excitement. He ignored it, assuming it was probably the customers fussing over a depressing Tamaki.

Abruptly, Kyouya heard Hunny-senpai calling "Mi-chan! Mi-chan!" which caught his attention unwillingly. He didn't turn around, only keeping his ears alert but back towards the scene. "Mi-chan! You look so so so pretty!"

Kyouya turned his head slightly, only to see a crowd gathered around the door opposite the balcony he was at. _"Nothing that disturbs the party… I suppose I'll over look whatever it is." _Then, he returned his hopeless star gazing, leaving his heart and attention near the door.

* * *

Mei shuffled in the golden dress awkwardly. This was so not her. She should be working! "Hikaru, Kaoru, are you definite I'm allowed to do this?" she couldn't help but fiddle with her curled hair and yellow-gold gloves that went up to her elbows.

The twins sighed, smacking away her fidgety hands. Kaoru smiled, "You look gorgeous."

"Yeah," agreed Hikaru, "After all, WE did your make up."

"Hm." Said Mei, ending the conversation but not agreeing to what they said. A dazzling, almost childish smile spread across her face, lighting up all her features, "Thank you so much for this."

Caught off guard, the twins said nothing but "Uh… sure."

"Mi-chan, Mi-chan!" squealed Hunny, "Come with me to the Cinderella Cake Bar! It's your night off; you should eat cake on your night off!"

The twins smiled, "Except you eat cake every night, Hunny-senpai."

* * *

Mei thanked Tamaki for the dance quickly, skilfully dancing closer and closer to Haruhi and her dance partner, then in the change of songs she swiftly swapped partners, allowing Tamaki and Haruhi dance. There was an eruption of 'moe' squeals over the 'boy love' and their dancing. Before she escaped the crowd, she turned around and saw the expressions of Tamaki's and Haruhi's faces. She didn't know if she should be happy for them, envious or them, or laugh at them.

As she scanned the ball room, she noticed a waiter limping around as he carried a tray of drinks. She went over quickly, picking up her dress at the hem.

"Excuse me, Akifumi-kun!" (She had memorised the names of all the waiters and workers)

The waiter stood there startled, before coming to his senses and made his way over to her.

"No, no, stay there, don't move." When she got over there, she took the tray of drinks away from him.

The shy waiter went red, and stuttered. "A-Apologies, Honami-san, I'll w-work faster, p-please don't fire me! I'm sorry I didn't notice you, y-you looked…"

Mei couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you. And no, I'm not firing you. I don't have the authority to." Behind the waiter's shoulder she finally spotted Kyouya. Their eyes met briefly as she gave him a nod and gentle smile. "He does…" she shook her head out of her daze; lately Kyouya had that affect on her, and she didn't like it. She called over another waiter, giving him the tray. She addressed Akifumi, "You're going to work behind that food counter over there," before the waiter could go on another apology rant, she continued, "because you've twisted your ankle, and I don't want you straining your leg over this job. Now go to Gorou-san and tell him I sent you."

"Th-Thank you, Honami-san!"

She smiled, "It's my job."

* * *

Kyouya had finally spotted Mei. He was actually looking for a girl in a black suit, but he found she was now wearing an extravagant yellow-gold dress that made her blend in with the other Disney Princesses in the hall. At that moment, he saw Tamaki give Kyouya a grin. Kyouya quickly understood, and nodded.

He leaned back against the wall next to the balcony, observing his trainee. Her golden dress hung sleeveless around her shoulders, and puffed out at the waist. It glittered and shone, but in comparison to her smile it dulled. Her make up brought out her deep brown eyes and made her lips looks almost juicy. The top layers of her hair were brushed back into a bun, whereas the rest was curled to hang on her shoulders. She didn't look like she was in costume, or a cosplayer. She genuinely looked like a princess. The sight triggered a strange overwhelming feeling in him. He blamed the food. _"Must've had too much sea food…"_

He noticed her call out to a waiter, and watched their conversation. He found his feet eating up the distance between them. Soon, they were less than two metres apart.

"It's my job."

Kyouya grinned, and cleared his throat. Mei spun around as she noticed that similar cough. The fact that he managed to get her attention and receive such a smile from her gave him a feeling of satisfaction, similar yet different to the kind he got from merits or achievements. "I'm afraid, Princess Belle, it is not."

For a second Mei wondered what Kyouya was tonight. She saw the white cravat; sapphire blue gold rimmed tail coat, and gold-beige waist coat, and immediately recognised him. Her Disney-Mania side leaped in, and she pointed a finger at him, her mouth open like an 'O' with amazement. "YOU'RE THE BEAST!"

The customers around them giggled over such an insult at Kyouya, un-aware of the more innocent meaning. Inside Kyouya was mentally thrashing Mei with smart-ass comments. He wore his practised Host smile, and did a gentlemanly bow. "Would you accompany me, Princess Belle?"

The smile and hostly attitude made Mei squirm. It was so unnatural, so forced, and scary. She easily translated his words into 'come with me or die'. Composing herself, she put on the 'heiress' aura that she had with unfamiliar people. She didn't like how she had to put up the act around Kyouya to make it look like they weren't _that_ close when there were customers there. "Delighted, Sir Be-" she paused, "Prince Adam." The childish side of her giggled over being able to use the true name of the 'Beast.'

Taking her hand in his, Kyouya lead Mei to the balcony. When they stopped, and he gently let go of her hand, he shot a warning glance at her.

She took it the wrong way, assuming that he was angry at her for skipping out on her job. "I'm sorry Kyouya-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru said that-"

Kyouya pushed his glasses to the brim of his nose. "There's no need to apologise, Mei-san. Tonight is your night off, so you are a customer."

Somehow, being called a customer seemed like an insult to Mei. Having the title as _'Kyouya-sama's apprentice'_ (named by the club's customers) was so much more personalised for Mei, she preferred it.

"So," Kyouya turned around, the corners of his mouth bent to a pleasantly amused smile, "it's not your job tonight, feel free to relax and enjoy the club's delicacies and services for once."

Mei sweat dropped. She had perfected her skill of translating Kyouya's carefully chosen words into, 'enjoy as much as you can because you never will again with out paying'. She wore a smug smile, "Thank you, Kyouya-senpai, I will."

The band's jazzy music of saxophones and rising tempos ceased as the violins took over and began a smooth, sweet, splendour tune.

Mei found herself fidgeting again; the mood became awkward for her as she kind of expected Kyouya to ask her to dance, but she didn't dare hope. And then she began beating herself up. _"Stupid Mei, do you even want to dance with this shadow king? No, you don't… you don't..."_

Kyouya smirked. "Mei-san, would you care for a dance?"

* * *

**I'm sorry guys!**

**The preview from last chapter is actually for the next chapter… yeah.. I couldn't fit it in… :)**

**But, hope you liked it. Improvements and constructive criticism welcomes in reviews~~ ****(Random shout out: Thankyou's to Tasia'sENDLESSDreams)**

**So await the next chapter, where that preview from chapter 7 will happen :)**


	9. Chandelier Chaos

****

****

**Nine | Chandelier Chaos**

Mei froze. He… asked her to dance? She felt a feeling of amusement, and her lip curled to a smile. "I'd like that…"

Kyouya was yet again surprised by this girl. He was expecting a stubborn and defensive attitude, but she smiled warmly at him. With the elegance that had been polished over years of daddy dear's charity balls, he offered his hand to the lady.

Mei looked at the 'beast' before her. "You need to be more in character!" she demanded, her Disney-Mania OCD coming in,

Kyouya was taken aback, though his feelings as per usual did not show upon his face. He tried to keep it composed, and as the moonlight reflected off his glasses, he gave a smile that leaked his annoyance. "In character to?"

"The Beast of course!" Mei's eyes sparkled with the intensity of a fan girl, Kyouya recognised it as the same face Renge-chan had when she talked about Yaoi. Mei rested her index finger under her chin in a thinking pose, "The Beast was not as gentlemanly at his and Belle's first dance… rather, he's like a child throwing a temper tantrum; short-tempered but innocently so…" she continued on a whole character profile about the Beast, noting developments in character and key parts of the movie she liked most.

She stopped; drowning in embarrassment that she had let her down guard enough to let Kyouya hear her Disney rants. "That is, what I meant is… you two are quite similar, and…" she tried to take Kyouya's attention off her Disney-Mania side, hoping to rid the awkward atmosphere but was only digging herself a hole. "Belle's so smart, kind hearted, so manages to melt his heart of ice… but, not saying you're cold hearted…" She paused, at that moment she had a flashback at the times Kyouya made her do measly jobs just to tease her like clean the store cupboard, "Weeeell…"

Slightly irritated, Kyouya reached forward, placing his hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards him, roughly yet elegantly taking her hand in his, making a full twirl, and leaned close. "Was that..." he breathed, "in character?" as a sly, seductive smile spread cross his face.

Shocked, Mei averted his gaze, mumbling something along the lines of 'well sure he'd do that but...'

Both of them didn't realise how similar they were to their characters, they had gone past the point of acting. Neither of them was 'in character'.

* * *

The party was coming to a close. Father Time did his job, and as joyful moments are ephemeral, the hours Kyouya and Mei spent on the balcony seemed like a minute.

(Although at some point Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted with a fluffy 'Beast' mask equipped with fluffy glove-claws and shoved them on Kyouya – in which the shadow king was undoubtedly released and Mei was sent to an eternity of giggle fits)

"Kyouya-senpai," said Mei, breaking the silence where they had both been staring at the sky for about an hour. "Are you watching the stars?"

He pulled a smile that replaced what would have been a scoff (Kyouya doesn't scoff) "There are no stars out tonight, Mei-san."

"There are; there are always stars in the sky." Kyouya mentally gave her a point for pointing out the obvious. Mei reached out to the sky, flexing her fingers as if she wanted to capture the star. "Sometimes, we need to look beyond our physical eye for the stars… because they don't shine to anyone, but they still shine…" her fingers came in to a fist as she reminisced, "to someone, at least..."

Kyouya didn't think that Mei was the type of superstitious person, for she too was into business. He guessed that there was a deeper meaning behind her words, most likely a past experiences of some sort that affected her. "I will take that as advice between businessmen." He closed his eyes, he was getting tired.

"No, Kyouya-senpai," her tone was like she was scolding a child.

She took one of the candles that ran along the balcony, and lifted it to Kyouya's face. When he had his eyes closed, he could feel the sudden warmth, and could see the light beyond his eyelids. When he opened them, he saw her deep eyes, drawing him in above the candle light that displayed her smile that lit his soul.

Her smile turned smug. She hid her confusion in Kyouya's bewildered and loving look, and absorbed the satisfaction that she managed to surprise him. "Take it as a life motto."

Suddenly, the music stopped, and Tamaki's voice echoed throughout the hall. "Evening, my darling Princesses," his arm scanned the hall from the balcony, over the tens of costumed customers, "May you enjoy a wonderful performance from our entertainers; the Mosco Circus Troupe!"

From the main entrance, colour splurged in the form of people. Blue sequin leotards, rainbow faced clowns, painted elephants, costumed tightrope walkers paraded in, professionally setting up a small ring within minutes. The customers applauded, and stood outside of a small ring of sand bags that was set up. They enjoyed the jesting clowns, juggling, animal performances, and death-defying acts of contortionists and tight ropers.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes till the end of the show. For the last three acts, the performers had connected the set to the top of a chandelier to create a net, a tent of some sort, and other apparatus. The room was built in the very first years of Ouran's establishment. The chandeliers could hold its own weight – nothing more. It was about to collapse.

"You two!" said the Russian ring leader, dragging Mei and Kyouya over the ring (they refused but Hikaru and Kaoru pushed them in) "Will you light up these rings?" A translator copied this in Japanese. "Yes? Thank you!" he gave a slobbery kiss on the cheek to both of them, where Mei laughed but Kyouya scowled.

"Now," he began, "May we have silence for our brave performer to concentrate for his act!" The customers fell silent, and a tension rose in the air as a dare devil gathered his wits to dive through three rings of fire, onto a trampoline, then bounce back up through the fire, and back onto the plank that was attached to the chandelier.

There was a creak. Two of the three chains that connected the chandelier broke. The customers screamed, and retreated back. The troupe's performers ran. The dare devil made a jump to another chandelier.

Mei and Kyouya were still lighting up the rings.

The flaming hoops before them were like targets for the debris of glass that fell. And they were in shooting range.

Kyouya made for a dive for the sand bags, grabbing Mei around the waist with him. The pile of sand bags used to make a ring around their mini stage acted as a shield to the chandelier that crashed and crushed into the floor.

It shielded the most on them… but not Kyouya's arm. As he made for the dive, a random piece of glass that bounced off the trampoline beneath it cut him along the side. It began bleeding terribly.

There was a silence. Mei looked at her protector, and saw the red stain the blue tailcoat to a purple. Her eyes widened "Kyou-"

"KYOUYA-SAMA!" squealed the fan girls, swooping in like hawks at their prey.

Soon, Mei was surrounded by princesses, whose undivided attention was on her senpai. Eruptions of, _"Kyouya-sama! Don't die!" "Are you alright?" "Kyouya-sama! Kyouya-sama!"_ filled the room.

Mori pushed his way through the girls, as Tamaki took charge and told the customers to back off.

"Kyouya!" he called in panic, "Mei! Are you alright? Are you alive? Are you dead?"

"Stop shouting you idiot…" growled Kyouya, annoyed that he allowed his arm of all areas to get damaged. He looked at Mei, and found that she was just staring at the floor amongst all the chaos. Despite the stabbing pain in his arm, he couldn't help but feel annoyed that she wasn't giving him any thanks. _"What was I expecting? A 'Kyouya-sama!'?"_ He looked at Tamaki, "Get me my phone; we're going to get these customers home. And get me a first aid kit."

Tamaki sighed in relief that Kyouya could still order him around. He nodded, and waved to Hikaru and Kaoru who sped off to retrieve Kyouya's phone. Mori helped Mei get up; she was shaking.

"Mei-san…" said Kyouya, worried. _"Is she really un-hurt?" _He reached for her hand with his uninjured arm, "are you injured?"

She slapped away his hand.

Ripples of gasps surfaced. She looked up, eyebrows knotted together with anger. "First aid kit! You're arm is bleeding through three layers of cashmere and you think it's okay to apply first aid to it!"

Angered, Kyouya snapped back calmly. "What else do you suggest?"

"You're…!" she went up to him, stabbing him on the chest with an angry accusation finger "You're an idiot! And going to a hospital!"

* * *

**So? So? What do you think of this chapter? Development too slow? Not enough romance? Do tell, I'd love to hear – review~~ **

**And Thank you, arigato, xie xie, merci beaucoup, and muchos beunos to all reviewers so far :)**

**Next chapter… Hospital trip, Ichigo-nii-san, and.. a baby!**


	10. Hospital Trip

**Ten | Hospital Trip**

The room, was awkwardly tense. It was like standing in a mine, where one wrong move could trigger a domino effect of explosions. The Princesses cowered under the gargantuan pressure in the air.

The Princely hosts? It had become a norm for them. Since Mei's presence, they got used to her and Kyouya's disputes and figured that no matter how angry they were at each other, it never did last. Though the people in question had no idea, as per usual.

Tamaki stood in between Mei and Kyouya's evil stare match. "Now, now, Mei-chan, even if we take Kyouya to the hospital we need to bandage his arm up first," said Tamaki, making sense when the time was needed. The twins came back, Hikaru gave Kyouya his phone, and Kaoru gave the first aid kit which was passed on by Haruhi. "Haruhi, would you..?"

She flashed a bemused smile at the King. At times he really acted like the leader. Making her way round Mei, she sat Kyouya down and bandaged his arm.

Mei backed away as Kyouya removed his clothing. She turned around, her voice slightly shaky. "I'm going… to get changed…"

As she pushed her way through the crowds, the three girls who Mei argued with weeks ago finally saw her. One stuck out her leg, and Mei clumsily tripped over it in a floppy slapstick manner. Hunny saw this, and cocked his head the side and gave Mori a questioning look. Mei was not this clumsy. They went over, helping her up.

"Mi-chan, are you okay?" asked the loli-shota.

"Um… Err…" she looked a bit pale. Mori gave Mei a stern look which she deciphered as a repeat of Hunny's question, "I'm good, really Mori-senpai…" she awkwardly and slowly looked back to where Kyouya was at, and the hastily ran to the store room.

Hunny repeated the questioning look at Mori. This was unusual. Mei held a lot of pride, and she retaliated calmly with any bullies she faced. Surely, at that moment, she would've snapped at the girl? Mori looked around for those three girls, but found they had blended in with the other princesses and remained un-found.

* * *

Kyouya looked at the direction where Mei ran away. He was irritated. Not only did she give him no attention but she ran off? This apprentice of his needed to be disciplined. He looked at Haruhi, who had experience of first aid from fixing up her father from time to time.

"Haruhi…" her brown eyes levelled to his, "Check up on Mei-san when she returns."

No more then ten minutes after Mei ran off, she returned looking very normal. She had taken off her Belle dress, and wore the purple shirt and black skirt; her hair still curled. She pushed a wheel chair (found in the store cupboard) through the crowd, and shoved Kyouya on it. There were a few objections and rushes of commandments and Kyouya demanding as usual, but with Mei in her sisterly-look-after-patient mode there was no stopping her racing Kyouya down the hall and into a taxi.

* * *

"Mei-san…" said Kyouya, for the umpteenth time.

"And so," continued Mei from her light hearted conversation with the taxi driver. She bluntly, yet again ignored Kyouya. "My cousin, had called over a whole bunch of his university friends and were in my room! He said that they invited themselves over, could you believe that?"

"Mei…san…" growled Kyouya, 'accidentally' thumping his fist on the back seat; glaring at her from the view mirror in the car.

She sat at the front, averting her eyes from him and becoming strangely interested in the dashboard of the taxi. "Wh-what is it, Kyouya-senpai?"

He felt a nerve pop. She was blatantly ignoring him. "With one phone call I can get a hospital's worth of doctors at my side. This is unnecessary."

She nervously scoffed, "Be realistic, Kyouya-senpai. Wow, Driver-san, that was a smooth take over, and look at that steering wheel, is it a…"

The taxi driver laughed shyly, "My my, call me Kishima, Ojou-san. So you know a bit about cars?"

Kyouya felt a growl from the back of his throat; he suppressed it, giving a sigh. He looked at his bandaged arm; the blood was starting to leak through the bandage. He felt a stabbing pain, and began massaging the wound.

"Kyouya-senpai!" called Mei, seeing the pain stricken expression on his face; "Just hold on, we'll be there soo-" she saw Kyouya turn his palm; the blood had smugged onto his hand. She remained silent.

Again. Again she ignored him. Kyouya couldn't figure out why. He always felt he had to strain his brain muscles just to understand this girl at times. A smirk crept up his features. "Mei-san," she ignored him, but he knew she could hear him, "would you do something to distract me from my arm?" He meant the question in a less-innocent way.

"Distraction?" Mei suddenly became really enthusiastic, "That's brilliant! Let me tell you a story…"

Kyouya sighed, she didn't catch the drift at all but she continued talking nevertheless. When she began he could see her Disney-fairytale side controlling her story telling.

"Once upon a time… There was a nee-san from a family of two parents and five other siblings. They were wealthy in power, riches, and liked by many. But their kindness was their downfall, and this nee-san could easily see the malice in the client's fake smiles and courtesies. Who were as greedy as blood sucking vampires; sucking away the power of this family. She cast her true self away, hiding the smile, showing no kindness, becoming the guard dog of her family and baring her fangs at anyone, and sinking them in to any who asked for too much… but then there was this boy. He was truly irritable." There was a twinkle in her eye.

This wasn't the type of distraction Kyouya had in mind, but it sufficed. He found himself interested in this story, easily deciphering the cryptic code that was her childhood.

"This irritable boy, gave this girl no slack. When she bared her fangs at him he scowled, and said that she looked ugly with that kind of face on. He told her she'd make no friends with that attitude, he told her no one would come near her. She snapped back. Once, she bit him. She bit him so hard he was hurt. It was an un-reparable damage that was life threatening. For one moon cycle, she regretted everything, and soon he managed to recuperate. When the girl saw him again, the boy said, 'where've you been?' like everything was a joke. She was so relieved she couldn't stop smiling. And then he told her, that she looked the best when she smiled…"

There was a pause. Mei was looking at her lap, her bangs obscuring her eyes. Kyouya strained over the mirror, trying to look for her expression whilst figuring out the story. It was intriguing, but why did this fairytale like story of her cousin unnerve him so? He didn't like this cheesy, clichéd, happily-ever-after story one bit, yet he couldn't bring himself to stop the story that was her life. He gave a 'hmph'.

"Uwaa…" Mei and Kyouya jerked their heads towards the sniffling taxi-driver, "Th-that was the most beautiful story I've ever heard, Ojou-san!"

The car swerved the second lane, "Ah! Concentrate Kishima-san!" called Mei, grabbing the wheel.

He rubbed his eyes, "So? In the end…"

A nostalgic smile spread across her face, "There is no ending…" she said, in a solemn yet wan tone.

* * *

They had got to the hospital now. The towering white building displayed a sense of heaven yet hell. Mei waved to the taxi driver, grinning to herself because she saved money by managing to get a discount because she was a 'nice little ojou-san'. The chat had distracted her from other things thankfully.

Mei was ignoring Kyouya again. And he was really, really annoyed. What was with the change in mood swings? He looked over his shoulder at her (he had given up on the idea of calling for his medical force) as she pushed him to the emergency block of the hospital. _"Has she gotten more pale?"_ His dark orbs scanned the hospital he was in – it was owned by Ootori... figures.

They turned a corner and reached the desk. At the counter was a beautiful, slim woman, with wavy black hair and womanly yet child like facial features. "Excuse me," called Mei.

The woman's face expressed worry, and she made her way round the desk, running at the face-palmed man on the wheel chair. "Kyouya-ssaaaaannn!!" she called, stopping just an inch away from his face, "Your arm! My, my, what have you done with it!" her eyes travelled up and down the loosely bandaged arm, "Oh dear, look at it! The bandages are falling apart!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Long time no see, Fuyumi-nee-san."

"Exactly! I haven't seen you in a while and you get yourself like this!" She bent down, gathering her sunflower yellow dress, "Now just let me fix it for you," Kyouya's objections were refused, and she began picking at the bandage, tearing it off his arm.

Mei couldn't stand it any longer. She caught the full view this time of Kyouya's arm…the blood…his arm...his arm covered in blood…oozing...oozing, dripping, drowning the bandage… She collapsed.

Kyouya turned around. The 'thump' of weight on the floor was just as he expected, and his suspicions were correct. His smile said, 'what am I going to do with you?' "Mei-san… are you afraid of blood?" He couldn't help but feel sadistically happy that he found out one of her weaknesses.

Her head was swaying and she couldn't focus, "Just, bandage up that arm…"

"But…" said Fuyumi, in a child like tone, "the bandage…" she poked it, causing Kyouya to squint, "won't... stick… back…" she puffed her cheeks, "Geez!" She was never good with organisation or being neat.

Just in time, three middle-aged, gossiping nurses happened to pass by and saw Mei slumped on the hospital floor. They rushed over, letting her lean on them. "Dear me! Are you okay, little Ojou-san?" They noticed the third son of the boss of their Ootori-hospital, "Kyouya-sama, what brings you…" in a robotic manner, the looked at Kyouya on the wheel chair, then Mei who was passing out on the floor.

The thinnest one shot up, hands on her cheeks, "Kyouya-sama is in a wheelchair and brought a girl to the hospital!"

The chubby one stuck a hand up, like she was answering a question, "The girl is a teenager and fainting on the floor!"

The shortest one leant against the wall in a melodramatic pose, "My god! One feisty energy-taking night and the result…"

They came together, pointing at Mei's stomach, "BABY!"

Fuyumi shot up, giving Kyouya a 'how could you!?' look. She ran down the corridor, screaming "SENSEEIIIIII! Do we even do THOSE kinds of operations!?"

Mei, who was seeing spots had basically no idea what was going on, and finally passed out.

And Kyouya… the shadow king was released.

* * *

**Was it too.. long-winded? Oh well.. this chapter was fun to write XD Now was it fun to _read?_ Review~**

**Random question to my Anomynous reviewer... is it the same person every time or different people?**

**Next chapter... the misunderstanding becomes a rumour that reaches the school!?**

**PS: More randomness! Count how many times the word 'bandage' or 'bandaged' etc is used... lol.. there are no synonyms for bandages XD**


	11. Misunderstandings

********

**********Eleven | Misunderstandings**

As the clock stroke twelve; the distant sounds of bells rung through the lonely uninhabited streets. In the tall, bleak, white building it was heard as a mere tone in the background of the entire ruckus within the emergency block.

While the doctor was cleaning Kyouya's wound; his mind was elsewhere… outside the room, down the hall, turn a left, in the waiting lobby… to be exact. As he thought about it, it made incredible sense. There were two things tonight that he didn't understand. The first was how Mei's ignorance towards him managed to annoy him so much. Kyouya was very good with hiding his discontents and wear a fake smile; he did it constantly to award him merits. But tonight he found it absolutely intolerable. He began to question himself; _"Do I truly hold that girl's attention so dearly?" _he thought about it more, then began justifying himself after action – something he did quite a lot recently_, "Well, if she is to be my replacement during my trip with father then it is necessary for her to pay attention to me." _He began convincing himself and proving his actions to be acceptable. Meanwhile a question lingered in the back of his mind that he did not dare to confront: Is her attention necessary out of the club's time hours, like today?

Second thing he hadn't come to terms with… how in hells' name did he not notice her fear of blood? There were all the right signs; the constant running away and avoidance of him, her pale complexion, and when he was first injured her shaking and the way she just avoided looking at him by staring at the floor. Albeit it could also be that she was too shocked after the incident, but to Kyouya she was the 'get up and go' kind of girl… so why the hesitation?

The doctor had cleaned and wrapped the wound, "Kyouya-sama?"

Alerted, the third young master snapped out of his thoughts. It was then that another thought occurred to him… why was he so ashamed that he didn't notice her phobia of blood before, and why did it matter to him so much? It held no benefits for him to be so concerned over the girl to the point of this – such that it was just ridiculous. He repeated the same line over his head like it was a charm: _Success lies in result. All efforts for benefits and merits alone…nothing else, nothing more. Success…lies in result._

Casting these worries to the corners of his mind, where a file cabinet that stored all his unwanted, and unnecessary thoughts, (of which he found had increased recently) he left them; praying that the worries would not overflow and consume his heart by sheer mass of weight and numbers.

"Yes, Sensei?" He looked at the doctor, who pulled a face that showed he would be the bearer of very grim news.

* * *

In the waiting lobby; where the walls were decorated with the children patient's work of arts, pin boards filled with leaflets of fundraising activities and random paper decorations from some time long ago… the atmosphere of the room was split to two very contrasting moods.

On the far left was a gloomy yet threatening presence by a teenage girl, and on the right leaning in, invading the atmosphere of the vicious girl were four women who had nothing but stars in their eyes and orbiting flowers of joy for the practice they were all part of; gathering information, gossip, the scandals, and all stories that filled their pretty average lives with some sense of adventure.

Mei sweat dropped, "For the last time… Me and Kyouya-senpai-"

"OOoh, she said 'me and Kyouya'!" teased the thinner nurse, wiggling her torso in the manner of a young girl that only came off as wrong considering her age, "How intimate!"

Three more 'angry veins' appeared on Mei's forehead, "Senpai, I repeat, Kyouya-SENPAI. I am his Kouhai, he is my Senpai… nothing more, nothing less!" boomed Mei, her patience wearing thin. For she had been putting up with this since she had been treated from fainting, only to be awaken by a constant jabbing in the ribs by Fuyumi and three nurses towering over her, with the look of gossip hyenas in their eyes.

Fuyumi gave a warm smile, then sighed. She may not be the top of her class in school, or surpass her father's expectations at handling business like her brothers, but there was one thing she could do best out of all of them. And that was to see the true sides of people. She knew her brother meant more to this girl than she made out to be. "Ah," she got to her feet, wiping down the back of her dress, "Kyouya-san!"

Kyouya un-glued himself from the wall he was leaning on. When he heard Mei loudly say 'me and Kyouya-senpai' he instinctively halted and began melting into the shadows on the wall; keeping ears alert. Mei's declaration of his and her's relationship made him twitch and another 'would be discarded' question surfaced, _"Then why go through the trouble to call me Kyouya instead of Ootori-senpai?" _

He walked over to his sister, flashing a smile, "Fuyumi-nee-san… shouldn't you be with Shido-san?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, "Geez, Kyouya-san, just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't see my girls," she grinned at the nurses who waved back, "more importantly, Kyouya-san…" she leant forward, poking his casted arm, "How is it?"

She gave an "eeep!" when Kyouya's features were hid behind his fringe and the air became thick with Shadow king aura.

He let out a groan and pushed his glasses to the brim of his nose. "The Sensei said that I strained the muscles during the accident, therefore…" he let out another sigh, "I have to wait and rest for two weeks, so until then, this arm and hand is immobile…"

Mei couldn't believe it. He managed to hold a relative poker face through the pain from a wound and a pulled muscle? She couldn't decide on whether to be extremely respectful for his tolerance or curse his stupidity to not make a bigger deal out of it and _at the least_ act like a patient. A sad smile played on her lips, _"Oh well… this is Kyouya-senpai after all…"_

Kyouya noticed the sad expression on Mei's face and knew she felt responsible. After that period of ignorance he couldn't help but revel in power and take advantage to ultimately tease.

* * *

Tamaki huddled cautiously over his mobile, waiting for Kyouya to pick up his phone. He heard the click of the handset; "KYOUYA!" He cried happily, "Are you okay?"

Kyouya held the phone away from his ear, hearing the full blow of the King's rants, "Tamaki, quiet down. Yes, look-"

"LOOK!" shouted Mei suddenly, completely relinquishing Kyouya's sentence, "Let me repeat this; I AM NOT PREGNANT!" She turned to Fuyumi, knowing she was Kyouya's sister now and began apologising and paying respects.

The three nurses where scolded by the doctor, and returned to their stations. Fuyumi hurried Mei and Kyouya into another Taxi.

* * *

The Disney Princesses Ball had come to a sudden close. Following Kyouya's hurried instructions before he was wheeled away by Mei, Tamaki had sent all the customers complimentary bouquets and ensured them they would be given news on the injured host as soon as possible. Secondly, they sent off the uninjured circus troupe and told them they would be contacted about insurances and other technicalities. As the ball room was emptied of everyone but the hosts, murmurs vaguely of 'did you see Honami-san?' and 'I wonder what their relationship is…' spread throughout the Princesses.

Tamaki, on the other end of the phone had put the phone away from his ear to battle away the curious twins who kept whining.

"Milord, Milord," they pestered in unison, "How're they doing?"

"Back off you lawless twins!" he got back to the phone,

_"I AM-"_

"Miiiiiiiilllloooooorrrrdddd…"

_"PREGNANT!" _

Tamaki dropped the cell phone. "Mei…Mei-chan…"

"Like I ssaiiiid," Hikaru's tone in irritation, "How're they?"

His face astounded, Tamaki fell silent for a second then burst into a flamboyant performance of drama. "Mei is… P-PE-PREGNANT WITH KYOUYA'S CHILLLDD!"

There was a comical silence as the hosts shrugged it off as one of Tamaki's rant. Then Hikaru and Kaoru took a good look at the idiot-king.

"Seriously?"

* * *

It was the Saturday after the ball. The sun shone at peak height over a nature rich headland and turquoise-blue sea, laying calm on the earth's surface; it was a looking glass to the sea world beneath and beyond.

"Midori-san," said one girl with sharp eyes and wavy chestnut hair, as she sipped from an exquisite tea cup on her father's private Yacht, "What do you propose we do about the… stray cat?"

"Let's see Akane-san… I hear the cat has found a new owner in Kyouya Ootori-sama… have you heard, Kimika-san?"

"Ah, yes," she dismissed her butler and joined the two wealthy ladies, "By the way, Akane-sama, I loved what you did the other day at the ball, a misplacement of the leg I suppose?" the sharp eyed girl nodded and gave a sly smile, "Moreover… the _rumour_ is obviously false, Ootori-sama has much higher standards than that stray cat."

"That may be so…" Akane took out a large box, elegantly sliding open the lid to reveal a camera, a cell phone, and a lap top. "But, there is no harm in exploiting the better truth."

* * *

Tamaki stormed through the Ootori mansion's corridors after the admittance to his habitation along with Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

He threw open the doors to the living room quarter of Kyouya's two floored bedroom. No one was there. He and the host's symbiotically scoured the room with their eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai!" they moved in reaction to the call; Haruhi was waving to them from the balcony of the second floor next to Kyouya's bed, in a strappy pink dress.

Mei came up to Haruhi with one of Kyouya's night gowns, "You should put this on, Haruhi, its cold,"

"Oh its okay, I was making congee in the kitchen so I'm feeling quite warm."

Tamaki's eyes were in spy-goggle mode, interpreting the scene on the balcony. Mei stated she was pregnant the night before. Kyouya was in bed. Haruhi and Mei were wearing his night gowns. Haruhi had made congee for Kyouya. There was only one explanation!

Springing into action, Tamaki raced up the stairs in record time, grabbing Kyouya by the collar and failing him to and fro. "I've revealed your perverted side Kyouya! I knew you were a barbarian! Kyouya's a barbarian!"

"Get this idiot off of me…" said Kyouya, who had woken up but still felt tired.

Hunny effortlessly pulled Tamaki away, "Kyou-chan, what happened?"

"Don't you see, Hunny-senpai!" screamed Tamaki melodramatically, sobbing in a corner whilst flinging his arms in the air and thumping the floor, "Kyouya… you… you… SAVAGE!"

"Tamaki-senpai," assured Mei, "Its not-"

"My daughter… my daughter's PURITY!"

Haruhi bluntly retaliated, "Who's your daughter!"

"I never knew-"

"Um… Tamaki-senpai…" attempted the twins, knowing Kyouya's shadow side was letting loose.

"- you were like that, Kyouya! I mean, we've been friends so long, and you never posed much interest in women... But I guess you need to be careful of the quiet ones, who knew you were into the twosome kind of thing, you're dirty Kyouya, DIRTY! Playing your dear apprentice, and my daughter! Who knew you were so greedy… are you that sex hungry Kyouya? Are you!"

There was the very common awkward silence. The twins let out a 'pppffttt' breaking the silence with hysterical laughter at Tamaki's assumptions. Kyouya glared at Mei, hoping she'd back him up in beating the idiot to sense, but it only triggered her giggle side in which she joined the twins in recieving many laugh stitches.

"Dirty… dirty… sex hungry… my baby… my daughter!" whimpered Tamaki.

Telepathic waves of threatening and sinister intent choked the room as Kyouya's eyes shone with killer aura.

"Tamaki… you... imbecile!"

* * *

**Happy reading? I definitely hope so XD So tell me all about it, by clicking on that delightful little green font at the bottom of this page!**

**I am ecstatic about the reviews, so thank you :D The feed back on Mei and Kyouya's interaction was great. They really help make my writing better :)**** Like ****MISS CASSIEL MANTELLO**** who said that I should put some description and laurashrub who said that I should give Mei some weaknesses. ****It really makes me see things that I would not about my own story, so when I read some ideas I'm like, "AWESOME! I never thought of that!" so I make a note to shove it somewhere to improve.**

**After all, Improvement is one step closer to WORLD DOMINATION! (Lol)**

**Next chapter: Do you really need to know? I think you can guess XD Things are getting serious... I think...**

**Ps: one of the reviews mentioned that the three nurses were ridiculous... I agree! I watched episode 24 of OHSHC with Fuyumi in it to get a better hold of her character, and my writing went a bit anime-slapsticky after that **


	12. Extension and Exploitation

********

********

**Twelve | Extension and Exploitation**

At the Ootori mansion, the master of the palace sat in a high backed leather chair, leafing through files needed for his business trip in three days. It was mid afternoon and the sun stretched the shadows forwards to deformed shapes of monsters. Even Yoshio Ootori casted an in-human shadow of himself. He was taking his third son; who was clueless of the greatness of the opportunity for the Ootori Empire and himself.

He felt the buzz of his private phone, only given to family and the top end business tycoons of the world, him included. "Yes?" He paused as the speaker on the other end of the phone explained a slight change in plans, "Two weeks… No, it fits to my schedule fine. Sir Benedict I'll inform my son right away. Then, in two weeks. Yes, delighted."

* * *

The location is Shibuya Prefecture; Tokyo. One of the 23 wards of Tokyo, it is a central business district, tourist area and a popular place for fashionable young people to gather and leisure. It is like the New York City of Japan.

In one internet café, a group of young men met up. They took their stations at the computers, logging onto the same site; LovuMee. It was an internet chat room dating site. Their eyes goggled at the screens as they stared at beautiful women, flaunting their stuff, competing at popularity polls and talking sensually to any stranger they meet. Their goal – cash by body and dates. These young men who felt miniscule in the real world felt they had a purpose here. There was no discrimination or status, as long as they had the money. Here they had charm and humour and picked women like fruits from a stall as they placed their bids.

One man licked the drool threatening to slip on the side of his mouth, "Aah, Miko-chan is playing hard to get eh…"

"Miko-chan?" another leaned on the back of his chair to take a look. There was a girl on the screen, dressed as a Japanese priestess. On her profile, her catchphrase was, _'Let me cleanse you'_. "Ah, the traditional type eh? Clever… it's like… a forbidden aura… like doing a nun…" his cheeks went rosy at the perverted thoughts.

"Dude." said the guy who started the conversation, "There's just something different about her. She's not shallow… and she cosplays!" For some reason the hypocritical thought of being shallow never occurred to these boys. He clicked to her albums, "A Arabian servant, an Egyptian queen, a medieval maid, and a lady police officer…"

"Oh, kinky." The guy turned back to his own screen and searched this Miko-chan. He clicked on 'subscribe' and began talking to her in the chat room. In the corner, her 'hits' flash player was reaching 19,000.

* * *

The Host club was in session. As Ouran was closed for the last day of October, the Host club held the Halloween Costume session early. This year, they wore the same costumes as before, for Kyouya found it important for guests to feel a sense of familiarity in the western festive season.

With help from Nekozawa; the club's walls were adorned with black netting and cobwebs. Ominous sound effects were given off by speakers at regular intervals and Hollywood rated set designs such as realistic bats, coffins and skeletons dined with the ladies.

Mei's outfit was considerably simple compared to the hosts. It was essential not to out shine them. However she still had to look acceptable as she was only a trainee. Alike to Nekozawa, she wore a black cape but kept the hood off. She found she had perfected the skill of movement in heels with a drape of fabric just waiting to trip you up whenever.

She spotted the twins sneaking up to Tamaki's tea cup while he was tending to a guest, "Hikaru… Kaoru…" she said, in a light warning tone.

They both made a 'tch' and threw the toy spider behind them which landed on Hunny's head, causing him to karate chop it to pieces.

"You know…" started Hikaru,

"At least let us get away with that…" finished Kaoru

"Since you didn't let us have the real bats and real tarantulas…" they both leaned their elbows on Mei's head, making her sink.

She shrugged them off, "Look; do you know what kind of mess that would make of everything? All the guests would be clinging on the curtains to get away from them!"

They gave a scheming grin whilst nodding. "Exactly." They acted out a twincest scene where Hikaru protected Kaoru from the creatures.

She ignored their performance, but Mei couldn't help but grin along, "It would be hilarious…" she snapped out of her daze, "BUT! Do you know how bad that would be on me?" she had an image of evil Kyouya giving her an hourly rant about the costs of importing the creatures and other details.

_"Sixty bats imported from the Himalayan caves and One hundred tarantulas from the Amazonian rainforest. Tell me, Mei-san, do you understand the costs of transport and import tariffs? Oh and how thoughtful, a medical insurance team and animal caretakers are hired too, would you like me to explain how much foreign specialists are paid… and individually? My, this is a stretch in the club's budget indeed… This will be taken out of your pay and added as a debt to…"_

Mei shuddered, "Do you know how terrifying it would be? Dooo youuu?" she put on a ghostly voice, waving the long sleeves of her cape at the twins as they scattered off, shivering at the thought of an angry-Kyouya.

She smiled, then took out her clipboard and seeing everything was done, she went to the store room (which had been converted into an office for Mei – the store room was big enough to be three offices). As she took a step she felt a tug on her cape behind her.

Kyouya had his foot on the cape. "Mei-san," he said, his arm in a sling, "I need to talk to you,"

"Sure…" she looked at his wrapped arm; the bandages were loosening. "Come to my office." A small laugh escaped her lungs; she always wanted to say that.

* * *

"Mei-san," began Kyouya, but pausing when he saw her take out a first aid kit.

She looked up and saw his expression of impatience, "Kyouya-senpai… you need RICE for a strain, remember?"

"Rice? My diet is full of carbonates."

"No, not that, R.I.C.E." She spelled out the word in English, "Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation. Your bandages and sling has loosened so we need to strengthen the compression and elevation."

His lips curled to a smile at her thoughtfulness, a certain warmth breached his cold barriers.

Her voice a know-it-all tone, she said "I _am_ your apprentice," she mocked the customers, "Kyouya-_sama._"

Kyouya felt a sink in relief, as if he felt a burden of some sort. What was it? "Yes…of course." He adjusted his glasses, "Of course," he repeated like he was convincing himself, "I take nothing but exemplary."

Mei tied up the last bandage and fitted his sling. She felt Kyouya trusted her more now, and it made her happy that this senpai who she had come to fear, challenge, and respect had less stress on him. "So, what is it?" She had a feeling it was about her leaving the club. After all, her services were almost complete for the past month. There were three days left.

"My business trip has been prolonged for two weeks." Before Mei could give any reaction, he continued. He was afraid her reaction would be negative. In his mind he saw her complaining and storming out of the room. "So before you complain… you do not need to worry. Your contract remains and your services will be over." He got up slowly, heading to the door.

Mei was infuriated. She felt like she was being dumped. Oh no, she had more pride than that. She studied Kyouya's figure, his back slumped. _"What is with him?"_

She grabbed the sleeve of his uninjured arm and sat him back down on the chair, swivelling it to face her as she blocked the entrance. "Excuse me?"

This was a slightly different reaction than he expected. But by her demanding tone to the 'senpai' she said he was; he was slightly ticked. He kept his composure but had power in his voice. "Is there anything you're not happy with, Mei-san?"

"Yes." She went forward, her finger in a poking stance.

Kyouya backed away, thinking she was going to attack his tickle spot again. He felt a prod on his forehead, which made his neck bend back a bit.

"You're smart, Kyouya-senpai. Think." She prodded his injured arm, "This arm is immobile so you type slow, therefore your work is slow, therefore the club becomes slow, then progress is slow."

Each 'slow' felt like a bullet at Kyouya, for he always got the job done fast and he was taught to work efficiently. He grimaced.

She prodded his arm again, in which he gave her a glare to stop. "And this arm! R.I.C.E, Kyouya-senpai, so you need _rest_. Who's going to do the work when you're resting?" She waited for him to say 'you' but he didn't and just stared blankly at her. "I'm staying to help the club no matter what you say."

Kyouya's face remained expressionless. What did this mean? Was it an act of kindness? How did this benefit her? Did she expect pay? He lifted an eyebrow in suspicion.

Mei returned the look with a sense of determination in her eyes. There was no budging. "How about an extension of the contract, Kyouya-senpai?"

_"Ah, I see."_ He let out an amused breath which turned into a heartfelt laugh. He remembered laughing this much the first time he met Tamaki. "What an interesting development!" His composure settled, "That's fine… and the price?"

Mei gave no reply. A smile was plastered on her face as she absorbed what just happened. Kyouya laughed! And properly! _"Wow…he looked like a child…" _He called her again, in which she snapped to attention. "Yes! Well… you can decide." She felt she should give the guy some slack.

"Hmm… half of the price on your contract then." He magically whipped out the contract, jotting down notes that would be printed at a later date, "So that's settled," he got up and opened the door gentlemanly as if nothing happened, "shall we join the rest?"

Mei nodded happily; glad she got her way, more or less. "Sure."

* * *

Several minutes before the Host club began; the bell ran for the end of the school day. The heirs and heiresses, and future world leaders and business tycoons exited the school gates in a rush of expensive cars.

In one sparkling, chrome limo sat Akane Hiroshima. Sitting opposite her was her personal attendant; Seiichi Wataru. Returning a folded piece of paper to her from his shirt pocket, he gave her a troubled look.

"Ojou-sama… is it necessary to bring this to the Principal?" He was an honest looking man of twenty seven, quite gullible but a hard worker whose family had always served the Hiroshima family. "I understand the importance because you said it might affect the future of the country but…"

"But?" snapped Akane in a challenging tone, "Wataru-san, Wataru-san…" she whipped the piece of paper lightly on her hand, for dramatic effect, making Seiichi cringe, "What is the definition of 'exploitation'?"

"U-um…" he took out a dictionary, "_The act of employing to the greatest possible advantage …advertising or a publicity program…Utilization of another person or group for selfish purposes, for example…_"

"That's fine!" she cut him short, "_Employing to the greatest…_Greatest, Wataru-san. Meaning the greater good. You, and me, are doing a wonderful deed to the society. Just listen and learn, we are helping people, revealing the better truth… it's good, Wataru-san."

"But, Ojou-sama…"

"Did I say listen, learn and talk? No." She brushed her hair back and crossed her leg, hitting Seiichi's in a belittling gesture, "Wataru-san… what is the first Hiroshima worker's policy?"

"_The master of Hiroshima's word is all._" He recited word for word.

"Nicely said. And I… am the daughter of the current Hiroshima-sama, correct?" she laughed inwardly, "Therefore… I will succeed the Hiroshima Company. So… technically speaking I am the Hiroshima master already. So listen and learn, Wataru-san." She gave a sure, convincing smile. "Exploitation is a good thing."

* * *

**Awesome feed back guys :)**** So, improvements? You know I love them XD**

**Thank god for baby name sites and wikipedia... honestly I'm no good at choosing names at all so I always ask the internet XD Random info (most manga readers probably already know this) Miko is 'Priestess' in Japanese.**

**Question: is the plot too easy to read? Thanks :D**


	13. Bad Luck

********

********

**Thirteen | Bad luck**

Leaves cracked and crunched beneath the foot, leaving the long forgotten autumn. The sky a blue-grey as pregnant clouds wafted along to the winter breeze, as if guiding the season away to melt into the other. Families rummaged their cupboards for the thicker futons and the Kotatsu. The evanescence of October; November began.

Mei squelched along the pathway in her wellies, having sat out the rain she wanted to get home quick. She was late with the shopping. As she passed the more youthful district of the area, where music of different frequencies boomed from every bar and flashing lights blinded the old's eyes, she spotted a familiar face.

In one bar, where a group of chilled looking university students sat outside underneath an overhang, was Ikuya. It was a very Indies styled bar: customers were greeted by two large Buddha statues, cultural patterned clothes were draped over comfy leather seats and the room was lit by incense candles. He spotted her and gestured her over.

"Ichigo-nii-san…" she said, in a light scolding tone. As she went over, random onlookers and passer-bys noticed Mei, tracing her with their eyes.

"Chill. I'll be home on time," he grinned.

"You know you could stay out more…" she nodded in greeting to his friends. Mei felt that she was holding down her cousin (due to their family circumstances) from his sweet prime time of life. She opened her mouth to say something and felt a tap on her shoulder.

Behind her was a rather lanky man of early twenties, with hair slicked back adorning a leather jacket. There were giggles directed at him as his attire was so out of dated in fashion from the nineties. "Yo, I was sitting over there, baby."

Mei lifted an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I don't know you."

"Come on babe, drop the hard-to-get acts once in a while…" he put his arm around Mei's shoulder, swivelling her round towards another table.

She grabbed the guy's arm and flung it off of her. She was starting to feel nervous. The way this guy's eyes stared at her was terrifying; it was as if he could see right through her clothes, or that he was trying to. It was uncomfortable. "I really don't know you, now leave me alone." She said sternly.

The guy snickered, as if enjoying her rejection. He reached forward, but his arm met Ikuya's chest.

"You've got the wrong girl." Behind him, his mates glared. The punk was clearly out numbered.

There was a stare match to the death before the guy gave up and trudged away cursing. During the whole while Mei felt a thousand eyes boring into her and leaving holes wherever their eyes met her skin. The look of their eyes made her squirm. Not sure if it was just her imagination or not, she left the matter un-concluded.

"What _was_ that? Creepy dude…" said Ikuya. Behind him there were chuckles of _'sis-con, sis-con!'_

"Meh," said one of his mates indifferently, "That guy was proper stoned; you get that kind of thing all the time." Just then a waitress who was quite the looker came with a tray of drinks. She thanked Ikuya and his mates, saying that there had been a new lot of people coming round the area lately who were like that other guy. "Nothing to it, we can take them on…" the friend boasted flirtatiously.

Ikuya turned to Mei, "You fine with going home by yourself?"

Truthfully, Mei wasn't. She looked at the waitress and Ikuya's friends. "How old do you think I am?"

On the way home, till she left that district the eyes continued drilling into her. Mei overlooked it as one of her usual phases of over self-consciousness. Looking at the cold, grey sky she pulled her jacket closer around her. The sky was crying. As she hid under a bus shelter, she reminisced. She had gained a lot of confidence compared to how she used to be, but sometimes the past would come back and take a bite at her – life liked to screw you over like that.

* * *

There was a light spring to her steps as Mei breezed down the corridors out of the first year's block, and by 'block' in Ouran, it was more like an acre of buildings. The star of life shone bright behind the smear of grey across the sky. It was strange weather; stuck between the beginning of winter and the end of autumn, the sun seemed to be there but not, as the sky stayed dark throughout the day. There was something about this kind of weather and month that Mei despised. It reminded her far too much of that time. As she exited the block, a passing cloud revealed the brilliant sun; squinting her eyes and using her hand as cover, Mei thought about Kyouya. There were one and a half weeks till his departure.

From some distance, she heard the screaming of a girl going _"Noooooo!"_, so out of curiosity and good will she traced the source of the ear deafening sound. If only she had ignored it then.

She found herself facing the back of a building that faced a row of large Pine trees. On roughly the third floor were a group of girls from the windows fretting about. In the tree adjacent to them was a brown file and pieces of paper caught in the tree.

_"How…?" _She shouted to the girls in yellow-puff dresses, "What's the matter!"

A girl patted her sobbing friend, "Beni-chan's got a conference after lunch but her files she needs are stuck in the tree!"

Mei sweat dropped_. "What idiot gets their papers stuck in a tree?"_ The sobbing girl said things along the lines of "I'll get killed" and "Father would hate me". Sympathizing, Mei decided to help.

"I'll get the school janitor…" The girls nodded, and continued comforting the sobbing girl.

After a few minutes, Mei ran back with bad news. The janitor's were out and the one who was in, was tending to something else on the other side of campus. The girl continued to sob. Mei found her limitlessly annoying for not getting her act together but overlooked it.

"What now?" asked one of the sobbing girl's friends.

"I don't know… wait for the janitor?" replied Mei, "When's the conference?"

"Beni-chan has to leave in ten minutes… I know!" she pointed to her west, "There's a ladder over there…" she hesitated, "but… to climb a tress is kind of… primitive…"

Mei cracked a smile. _"Primitive? Tree climbing is the essence of childhood!" _She may be in technicality, an heiress like these girls but the difference in views were so vast. "It's fine… I'll climb the tree, those documents are important."

Taking the ladder to the first branch of the tree, which was considerably high up, Mei discarded her shoes and bag and made her way up. Besides the two metre gap between the ground and the first branch, the others were quite close together so it was easy to climb.

By the time Mei began plucking the papers from the thorny pines of the tree, the girls had gotten to the base, watching her. Mei spotted three pieces of paper all in one branch, so she made her way over with the brown file in her hand to put it in.

She stretched her neck to see the girls, "I'm going to put them in this file then throw it down to you!"

The sobbing girl stopped crying. She lifted her head, revealing a small, sinister smile. "There's no need to, Honami-san." Her two friends walked to the base of the tree, taking the ladder away. "But, thank you. You're so kind."

"What…" Mei gave a laugh, "Oh… well… I'll give it to you for originality."

From the fourth floor, a girl with wavy chestnut hair and sharp cunning eyes opened a window. She looked down at Mei, despite her being in a tree. "Obviously that is credited to me."

Mei glared at the girl. "You again." She recognised it as the girl's who bullied her in the first week she entered the school. "What is the point of doing this? It's pathetic and unsightly for someone… oh, no, it's just perfect for someone like you."

Akane twitched, but smirked in response. She would not let this girl get to her. With a wave of the hand, the girls at the base of the tree took Mei's shoes and bag. "The point is to certify, validate, and clarify…" Mei waited for the answer, "Your status."

A nasty sarcastic laugh broke through the intimidating atmosphere between the girls. The kind, loyal dog bore it's fangs to the outsiders. Mei paused, catching her breath, "S-Status!"

Akane's eyebrows knotted together with anger. This impudent girl knew nothing about place and it annoyed the hell out of her. "Yes, status. No matter how much you struggle and climb up in this world, your place will always be beneath me." She pointed at Mei. "It must have been hard," she faked sympathy sarcastically, "climbing that filthy, mossy tree… to amount to nothing,"

"What are you on-" Mei looked at the papers she picked – they were blank.

"And yet, I, who was born to lead, born to be at the top, will always be steps ahead of you."

Holding her glare at the girl on the fourth floor, Mei clearly understood the meaning behind the words. Akane had gotten closer to the 'top', the _sky_ by the stairs whereas Mei had taken to climbing a tree. It was a pathetic set up to put a more meaningful and dramatic display of status and power. It was just like Akane Hiroshima's style. "Pointless…" she murmured. "So," she lifted her head, speaking louder, "This was just a means of annoying me? I didn't think you could sink any lower."

"How ironic, isn't it ladies. The one who looks up to us is calling me low of all things!" they cackled as the sense of victory filled them.

They paused when they heard the single sound of clapping. Mei clasped her hands together, an indifferent tone to her voice. "I applaud you for your attempt, but it merely amuses me."

"You-!"

"You felt like you lost from last time… didn't you? So, to have a sense of satisfaction and victory, as well as an excuse for being humiliated by someone as 'lowly' as me… you created this whole scene to… please yourselves?" she clapped again, "You're efforts are truly amusing… Well done, all this to assure yourselves of your positions and your status rather than mine. Truly pathetic"

"Shut up!" Akane flared up, "How dare you speak like that! You can remain in that tree for all eternity!" her breathing became heavy as her pupils grew big, "Self satisfaction you say… isn't that you?" she cackled as a new idea came to her as she played on it, "Yes…yes… you're the one that is doing that… acting all high and mighty... pretending to be something you're not... to cover up for the _uselessness _of your family!"

Mei's indifferent attitude evaporated and her glare became ice cold. Akane knew she had hit a weak spot.

"I would too… if my family was such a disgrace, we can't blame you for that." The other girls giggled behind their palms, "A handicapped father… a peasant mother… a fallen industry… not to mention those orphans you call siblings, disgusting."

The papers in Mei's hand became confetti under her nails and grip.

"You know first impressions are essential in business… pity that to everyone your father looks at is up due to his position… and people can't help but look down at him. Very good reasons to though; failure in life and business, even his offspring are failures!" they revelled in power as they looked down at Mei's shivering structure.

Something in her snapped. "_You shut your god damn mouth!_" she took a breath, "Disability does not affect a person's ability in business! That is your own shallow, discriminating, prejudice thoughts. The Honami family are proud, respected people unlike you who use such lowly means for self satisfaction to hide your embarrassing self… you… you…"

"That's all **you**, isn't it?" Mei's eyes widened, her face showing shock. Akane soaked in the look, enjoying where this was going. "You have a complex over your father don't you? Aren't you the one embarrassed about him? That over defensiveness is a weak barrier to hide your insecurity on your family… truth is…" she gave a cackling laugh, "you always knew he was weak. You knew he was powerless and _you_ were _embarrassed_ by it."

The ripped pieces of paper fell limply to the floor from her shaking hands. Fully satisfied, Akane turned around and left.

* * *

_A joyful atmosphere was about, colourful as the greenery and the balloons of the garden dinner meeting of Japan's Business Tycoons. A small girl, with harsh looking eyes stood beside a man on a wheelchair. _

_"Mei, this is Uncle Gerad, now, smile,"_

_She obediently smiled but her eyes remained cold. This man was not an uncle. He was a Tic. A nasty, bloodsucking tic that burrowed into your skin, invading personal space, taking what was yours and leaving you with nothing. She would not allow that. She bore her fangs. She glared._

_The tic spoke. "She looks a bit… shy…" This insolent man. There he stood, towering over her precious father, looking down on him with that fake smile. Insolent, insolent insect._

_"Yes, she's always been wary with meeting new people. Mei, introduce yourself."_

_She thought she was the guard dog. And dogs were loyal. "Nice to meet you, I am Mei Honami. Yorushiku." She thought that would suffice. She was told to introduce, not smile. Be kind, or act welcoming. She introduced herself, that was enough. She proceeded with glaring._

_"Yorushiku, Mei-chan!" the man bent down to talk to the shy girl. She thought he was insolent. How dare he. He kneeled down to her but not to her father? The tic lacked respect. He was treating her father like a fool. " You know, ojii-san has two daughters your age, you're so cute, how about coming round to play with them?"_

_No. She didn't want to play with them. That would be associating with tics. And the more you knew, the more blood they took from you. No one would hurt her family. They all looked at her from their towering heights that her father could never reach, smiling, belittling eyes surrounding them. Those tics…blood sucking tics. If it weren't for the money, they'd ditch my weak father. I must protect him._

Specs of water fell from the sky, landing on the top canopy of a large pine tree. As it came to a pour and the clouds let go of its load, the air was drenched in a musky smell of wet grass. A girl, shoeless and bruised from the pines sat in the tree. Mei brought in her knees and hugged them as her reminisce came to a close.

Her nervous laugh broke the tranquillity of the winter shower. "So… was that how it was…?" She remembered the date of today. "What…luck."

* * *

Kyouya looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. The Host Club proceeded as normal and all the customers were content. All was normal, but a stiff and almost fearful mood clung to the hosts. The customers were happy with their services, but they could easily detect it.

"Mori-kun?"

The taciturn and contrastingly wild type host looked at his guest with empty eyes.

"Are you… okay?"

This was the fourth time he had unknowingly walked to the door, opened it, then sat back down. He gave a nod, as Hunny clambered onto his shoulders.

"Takashi, do you want some cake?" said the 'cute item', who then went around asking the same question to all the hosts after Mori declined.

Soon, it was the end of the Host club and the guests were escorted to their luxurious cars by a personal butler equipped with an umbrella, and left the school premises without a drop of water to their skin.

"Kyou-chan…" Hunny gave a worried look to the vice president who looked at his watch so many times it could have rusted from the intensity of the look. "Mi-chan will be okay, maybe something came up."

Kyouya took out his schedule book; Friday the 13th.

In his scripture handwriting, he wrote across it 'skipped, be sure to question'. No one could go without explaining when Kyouya Ootori wanted an explanation. And he really, really wanted an explanation. Mei was never late, because it would cost her. Even if she was, she had someone send a note, or told one of the other hosts, or somehow contacted him. But she had never been late and never skipped anything. Maybe she did just forget to contact him. As he watched the rain run down the windows like a waterfall, hoping and assuring himself that was all it was. Nevertheless, he felt a pit in his heart; something told him she was out there, in the rain.

******

* * *

**

**Some how… I feel that most of this chapter was waffle… I don't know… hhm… maybe because it was kind of filler-ish, like to prepare for the next chapter… not too sure… in a kind of… airy mood… like a balloon… wafting along with the wind… Guess I'm feeling balloon-ish XD**

**Anyhoo sorry for the late update… I finally had a writer's block... **

**Reviews, constructive critism and improvements greatly welcomed! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the heads up on grammar errors etc :)**

**The story unfolds a bit more! Next chapter; realisation?**


	14. Realisation

**Fourteen | Realisation **

Her mind was drowned in a surreal haze as the world was grey and her vision too. Her walk was a slow trod, barely avoiding obstacles such as people, lamp-posts and crossing cars. Mei made her way home, her siblings were waiting for her – the only motive in this world that got her out of that god forsaken tree.

She had sat in that tree for over three hours. Watching… just watching the rain continuously drip off a certain branch as her mind was elsewhere. Her train of thought was solely on what Akane had said and her apparent complex over her father. As a child she admitted to the fact that she was purposely prejudice towards the businessmen around her father. How foolish she had been, using protection as a curtain to hide her embarrassment. But a person had changed her world and since then she found herself. She was so sure that she had changed, but the recent course of events showed evidently not. All these years, the one who discriminated and hurt her father the most… was no one but herself. Even after her 'change' she upheld that 'protection' within her heart; she still got offended, even when she was in no position to be so aggressive. The realisation of her own cruelty threw her to self hate.

It was till she remembered her siblings and Ikuya at home, waiting for her that she finally decided to get out of the tree. It was an easy climb up, but down was a different matter. She was damp and the tree too; making it slippery to climb. When she finally got to the lowest branch to the ground, she finally saw the deep drop for what it was. She had overestimated the gap between the tree and ground – it was an over two metre drop. At her present condition, logical thinking was beyond her reach, so falling like an acorn; she swung on the lowest branch and let herself drop. Mistakenly, she had swung herself, landing into a bush; perhaps it was better that way for it cushioned her fall.

So there she was, walking home: her long black hair hammered to her scalp by the rain. She was shoeless, bag missing, and sporting the look of tramp; with leaves in her hair, dirt on her clothes and a torn skirt.

Turning a corner, Mei accidentally bumped into two middle-aged, ordinary salary men. She looked at them with empty and indifferent eyes, much like her voice. "Sorry."

"Oi, oi, Ojou-san… you okay?"

"Fine."

"Hey Ozawa, doesn't she look like…?" The man pointed at her, then the two's eyes sparkled with perverted glee.

"To think we'd bump into Miko-chan! Oi, how about us two Ojii-chan take you out for a nice warm meal and smarten you up?" he laughed erotically.

"No." Mei walked past them, giving no thought or dangers to being approached by two grown men.

The one named Ozawa grabbed her arm. "Now, Miko-chhaann, don't be like that! Look I'll bid higher eh? Triple your amount?" he eyes scanned her body up and down, "But Miko-chan baby… that's not how school girls look these days y'know? If you wana do that cosplay you gotta wear something like this…" he pulled out a porn magazine with a woman wearing a skimpy version of the girl's sailor's uniform.

"I'll double his triple!" chirped the other man, taking her other arm and instinctively guiding her to the opposite direction, "Heh heh… we'll give you some good stuff, Miiikoooo" he whispered this Miko girl's name into her ear, his arm creeping up her back.

Mei felt the other man's fingers tip-toeing up her thigh.

Her logic and senses back, Mei shoved away the two men, gasping as she backed away several steps. She shivered at their touch. They were so slimy. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, leave me the fuck alone… you… sugar daddy bastards or I'll call the police!"

The men didn't take her seriously. "Oh, Miko-chan's going to punish us!"

"You swore Miiikoo, you can't swear… Priestess's aren't meant to swear!"

"Then…" they both edged closer as a perverse smile possessed their face, "We'll have to punish yooouu!"

Scared and nervous to the bone, Mei spun on her heels and ran. But she wasn't fast enough. Ozawa had ran as the other man slowly followed behind. He clamped his chubby hand around her arm with an iron grip. She panicked, helplessly wrenching his hand off of her arm. But she was only a girl; they're prey.

There was only one thing she could do besides struggle with all her might. Taking a deep breath, she shouted as loud as she could. "LET ME GO BASTARD! PERVERTS! HELP!"

* * *

And that was how Kyouya found her.

He had stayed at the club late, slowly typing the day's profits and the usual club finalisation's that Mei was in charge of. Realising the time, he gave up as it would be far more efficient to make Mei stay in one lunch time as he watched her do the work she missed. Somehow the thought of having lunch with just him and her pleased him, even though she would be working. So, entering his glossy rich man's car, he made his way home.

On the way, they stopped at a traffic light. He opened the window slightly to let in some air. The car was hot and stuffy, and it made him feel ill, like a stone was growing in his stomach and butterflies in his lungs. At least, that was his excuse.

Just then, three housewives walked by. Kyouya caught phrases of "That girl was wearing Ouran uniform", "She was a mess" and "Kids these days!" The stone grew and the butterflies multiplied. Could it be her? Ordering the chauffeur to take a U-turn pronto, he headed towards the direction his apprentice walked home.

The car only metres away from Mei, he could see her struggling and her cry for help. _"LET ME GO BASTARD! PERVERTS! HELP!"_

His pulsed quickened, his dark orbs widened with shock, to fear, to pure anger. How dare those dirty men touch her? "There." He told the chauffeur. He didn't know what came over him, but he didn't care. Eyes and speed of a predator, he jumped out of the car as soon as it began to slow down, ran at Ozawa and punched him straight in the face with his left uninjured arm.

The blow made him release his hold of Mei, stumbling back a few steps. Before Ozawa could retaliate, Kyouya took the man by the collar and slammed him against the wall. He leaned in close, glaring into the eyes of the perverted man. His voice low and scarily threatening, he growled. "_Do you want to die?_"

The man who accompanied Ozawa saw Kyouya's two body guards exit the car, so he ran. Not even taken three steps he was pinned to the ground by one of the two body guards and hand cuffed. Ozawa was too and the two men were brought in front of Kyouya's feet.

"Should I remind you on the laws of abusive offence? So far you have three charges against you. Offence wherein against the government's social norms, offence in abuse to one under age jurisdiction as well as a conduct of violence." Kyouya gave a menacing grin as his eyes were hidden behind the light reflected on his glasses, "Now, gentlemen, the law will see you in court." And in perfect timing, a police car arrived. Of course being Kyouya Ootori whose family have their own police force, he was always ready.

He nodded to his body guards, who accompanied the two men with the police to take them away. He then turned to Mei, who was now sitting on the floor against a street lamp. Now what? He had no idea what to say to her or to comfort her with. He gulped, "I'll take you home, Mei-san."

* * *

In the car, the air was heavy. Kyouya kept his composure but inside his mind was battling the raging feelings of stored emotions he sealed away in his mental file cabinet. They were pouring out of him. Questions and queries and commandments over took, leaking out of the cracks and corners of his mind. _"Perhaps I should ask her if she's okay… no, that would be stupid. Of course she's not okay in that state. Should I make some kind of… joke?" _He paused, unable to believe he had been pushed to such a limit. _"Absolutely not… I can't make a joke like that fool Tamaki. Rather… he was the fool that got joked about. Perhaps I could... or… no."_ His stubborn self interrupted the inner thoughts and feelings. _"Why should I comfort her? It's not my problem." _Then came the justification, as if making an excuse for his behaviour. _"But… as my apprentice and a member of the club…" _

He heard Tamaki's flamboyant King's voice, going _"It is our job as hosts to make all women happy!" _

"Kyouya-senpai…" her voice brought him out of the mental battle. "Thanks for helping me." She sounded incredibly tired, but still looked straight at him as she always did, giving a wan smile.

That just irritated Kyouya. The smile was so obviously forced she might as well not have smiled. Her usual bright, lively, electrifying deep brown eyes that saw right through him and dragged him in was fogged, its brilliant lustre lost. Yet being Kyouya, he remained un-phased, nodded gentlemanly and gave a calm reply. "I would have done to same to any other member." He was stubborn and annoyed by his own indecisiveness; he came to a firm resolution to not mention anything unless she did first.

Mei laughed awkwardly, trying to lessen the thick atmosphere but without avail. "Haha, of course…" Again, it was fake and forced. "Ha, if only you could type as quickly as that punch with your left hand!"

Thinking he should do something to comfort her, he lifted his left hand slightly… He felt a soft touch on his left shoulder. Mei had rested her head on him. Instantly, he lowered his arm. _"What… was I going to do?" _He felt hypocritical after that speech to those men.

Suddenly he wished his right arm wasn't in a sling so he could give her a pat on her head, or smooth her cheek and run his finger along her chin, then lift her face to his… he paused. What? He then went through the familiar process of throwing the thoughts away and storing them. Sighing, he gave a weak reply. "Yes… if only."

* * *

Ikuya was in the shower, after dinner with the kids he needed to do something to keep him occupied. But nevertheless he was still worried. Mei had been missing for far too long and he didn't know any of her friends to call. Her independence was her downfall.

Without warning he heard a thump on the bathroom door. "Ichigo-nii-saaaannn! There's a posh car outside!" called one of Mei's siblings, though he couldn't tell whom.

"Uh… yeah… hey, get me some clothes!" Hurrying out of the shower, he ran out taking the clothes from the now identified Tenma. "There's no pants!"

"I couldn't find any." The short boy gave a blunt reply.

"Argh…whatever." Pulling on the boxers and shirt, he hastily grabbed a towel and tied it around his lower area and ran down the stairs to the door. He knew it was Mei and was pretty sure that if she didn't have her phone on her (because she didn't answer her calls and she always did) she wouldn't have her keys. He looked an utter mess but he wanted to be the first one she saw when she returned. That and no one he knew were around this neighbourhood and no one was out at this time of the night.

* * *

Kyouya opened up an umbrella and walked round the car to escort Mei. He noticed her shoes and bag were missing and felt a sudden rush of anger. He wanted to kill whoever did this to her. Taking her hand, she stepped out of the car clumsily.

She looked forwards at her home. There, was her cousin. His reddish hair a messy bird nest, wearing an inside-out shirt and towel wrapped around his torso, holding a Hello kitty umbrella. Her heart bubbled with warmth for the person who was always there for her, through rain storms and thunder.

"Ikuya… nii… san…" she said, her voice cracking.

His eyes widened with worry at her dishevelled look. She only ever called him by his actual name when she was extremely serious of upset. It was the latter. He welcomed her with an arm, putting on the best smile he could to cheer her up.

Kyouya looked at the stranger. This must be the cousin he heard about; the one from Mei's story she told in the taxi and the one whose uniform she wore. "Mei-san…" he started, with the intention of walking her into her house. He looked down to his side for her face which always looked at him honestly whenever they spoke.

Before his eyes could catch her, Ikuya did. She ran at him, hugging him fiercely.

"Woah," said Ikuya at her impact. He gave a warm smile, "Ah well," abandoning the umbrella to give her a proper hug.

A quite sob broke through the silence.

* * *

The three of them were now inside Mei's house, or rather, mansion. Taking a sniffling Mei's hand, Ikuya lead them round the back yard to a portion of the house. As Kyouya followed, he noticed the main part of the house was ripped of wall paper, carpet, and furniture. Silhouettes of where paintings used to be remained on the yellowing walls. It was when they got to a certain point of the mansion which he figured as a worker's dormitory did it look pretty normal and decorated. That was where they lived.

They sat in a medium sized open living room, with the kitchen right next to it. By then Mei had recovered and began tying her hair up.

"I'll just…" her eyes met Kyouya, in which she looked at the floor. She couldn't believe he saw her crying! "I'll just take the kids to bed, it's late…"

"Oh, okay." Said Ikuya, in a casual tone. "Wasn't I cool back there?"

Mei gave a small laugh, then sniffed. "You would have been cooler if you weren't wearing your shirt the wrong way and pants, not just a towel."

"Hey, I was wearing something underneath!" he added, "And… I'm going to have to have another shower because of you!"

"Yes, yes," waved Mei, as she came out of the kitchen with two hot coffees. "No milk and half a spoonful of sugar as usual, Kyouya-senpai." She looked at her saviour, who was deep in thought. She could tell by his index finger which rested in a curl on his chin like it did when he was planning. "Kyouya-senpai?"

He jerked his head up with alert, "Thank you, Mei-san."

She gave a nod, then went upstairs to find her siblings. As Kyouya watched her, his mind returned to its previous stream of consciousness. Watching that touching scene of the two cousins's surprisingly hurt him. He wanted to run and pull her out of the other man's grasp. The ferocity of the feeling was new to him, something that he never felt before and it shocked him so much. He began questioning what it was. But then another thought occurred to him. He took a sip of coffee, sneakily taking a look at Ikuya. Do cousin's these days hold hands like that? Or even hug like that? He understood they were close, but perhaps too close? He stopped. Was this… jealousy? Was there a need to be jealous?

"Man…" said Ikuya, taking a deep breath, "Best coffee she does." He scratched his messy hair, "Excuse how I look by the way, I had to meet her at the door or she'd kill me. Clingy she is, though she doesn't admit it!" Ikuya laughed loudly.

Kyouya couldn't help but think of this guy as arrogant. His words was like he was complaining, but he blatantly didn't mind how he looked as it was obvious he rushed out of the shower to meet Mei… why else would he be prepared with an umbrella? It annoyed Kyouya. This guy was bragging. He looked at the coffee that Mei made just the way he liked it. Again, a ferocious, yet light, passionate feeling rose within him. So he had identified jealousy before…so what was this?

"So uh…" started Ikuya, "Are you, Mei's senpai? Friend?"

Kyouya stared at Ikuya. For some reason, he felt like how he did towards business competitors towards Ikuya – but slightly different. The word 'rival' appeared in his mind. At that moment, he wished he had patted Mei's head in front of this man and run his finger along her cheek and bring her face to his… he wanted to be the one that she cried on, as sadistic as it was, it showed she was comfortable around that person – he wanted to be, 'that' person. He lost his gentlemanly face as it was replaced by an eye-boggling look. _"Oh… I see." _

"Hey… dude?" asked Ikuya, worried as Kyouya just started blankly at him.

Kyouya wore his practiced mask. "Close friend… I would say." He spoke calmly, with a hint of smugness.

"Ah… cool." Ikuya felt the mood become awkward, and took the empty coffee cups to the kitchen. The guy before him looked at him like he wanted to bite his head off. He had an idea how he felt about his cousin. How she felt about him… he did not know.

As Kyouya waited, he forgave himself for his previous behaviour. He wasn't perverted. He was in love.

******

* * *

**

**FINALLY! He realises! But it's a looonngg way to confession… **

**So, so, so? What do you think about this chapter? I really want to hear some opinions and improvements! What do you think about Kyouya's thought's and process of realising? Was it in or out of character? I struggle with keeping characters in check you see... so review~ :D Thanks so much guys :)**

**Next chapter; Um… I'm not too sure… more of the plot unfolds! And unfortunately, you'll see more of Akane.**


	15. Infectious Viruses

**Fifteen | Infectious Viruses**

The clock on the wall was ticking exceptionally loudly. Every breath, click of the tongue and shuffle within the seats could be heard in the tense atmosphere; where Kyouya was in the living room and Ikuya in the kitchen. Mei was up stairs, tending to the kids. She was expecting some kind of nuclear war after math after she was done. Her cousin and her senpai were polar opposites, so she expected as much. 

In Kyouya's mind he was carefully organising his thoughts and priorities. So, he loves Mei. But he decided he had greater matters to attend to. He had become so immersed in his own feelings for the girl he forgot about her feelings. What had happened? As much as he didn't want to lay Mei's safety on Ikuya, he had to.

He cleared his throat, catching Ikuya's attention. "So… Ikuya…?"

"Oh, yeah," Ikuya went over to Kyouya with his sugar loaded tea (he had unintentionally did it to distract himself) "Ikuya Yamamoto."

"Yamamoto-san then…" He guessed that Ikuya's and Mei's mother's were sisters.

"Ikuya is fine!" he hung his arm round the back of the sofa in a casual manner, "So… what happened?" his face was strung with worry.

Kyouya noted to himself that this guy was no fool and was not to be underestimated; it seems they were both worrying about Mei just as much. Kyouya was wary of what scale Ikuya's worries were. "Ikuya-san then…" He knew this person had influenced Mei a lot to be what she is today. That friendly and quick to addressing on a first name basis must be from this person too. Somehow the amount of influence Ikuya had over Mei annoyed him. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I found Mei-san being assaulted…"

He saw Ikuya's eyes flare up, then chose to use another word, "In a lesser sense… pestered, rather, by these two men." Being Kyouya Ootori, he could easily see people's emotions and intentions. Ikuya's temper was still rising slightly. "However her appearance was not done by those men, that I know."

Ikuya had calmed down. Oddly, Kyouya could relate to this man. He too was off the rockets when he saw Mei and those men, with that appearance. But logic kicked in and he knew something else had happened and he was pretty sure what. "Has something like that happened before?"

His eye brows narrowed together as he sat in silence thinking. He let out a frustrated, exasperated breath. "Yeah. Once, outside a bar…" he began telling Kyouya what had happened.

"Miko-chan…was it?" Kyouya's index finger rose to adjust his glasses.

Ikuya nodded. He said no more, having a hunch that Kyouya was going to do something about the situation. He had heard of the reputable yet notorious Ootori group.

_"Good. Now I have a lead." _thought Kyouya. He flashed a gentlemanly smile out of habit, which only came off as threatening in Ikuya's eyes. "Thank you very much, Ikuya-san."

"Err… nah, thank you for looking after Mei." They got up and shook hands. "You're going already?" Ikuya had thought Kyouya would want to wait for Mei.

"Thanks for the offer, but yes. I have some urgent business to attend to." There was a 'ping!' sound in his mind as the inner light bulb lit up. Taking out a note book, he jotted down some numbers, tore out the page, folding it then giving it to Ikuya. "Please give this to Mei-san for me." He looked up towards the stairs, and then turned around. "Well then… good night."

"Yeah… 'Night…" still confused by the storm-like behaviour of Kyouya Ootori, Ikuya shrugged it off and went upstairs to find Mei.

* * *

Mei had changed into her pyjamas. Feeling the insufficient heating of the room she snuck into Ikuya's room and took one of his hoodies… He never minded anyway. After she took the kids to bed she had intended to see off her senpai, but exhaustion got the better of her and she fell into a deep slumber beside her brother's bed.

This was disturbed by the poke in the side that got her off guard, resulting to a girlish squeak. Ikuya put his finger to his lips, "Sssshh! You're gonna catch a cold sleeping there."

Half awake, Mei just let herself be dragged into her own room by her cousin. Aware of her surroundings, she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, mumbling, "K-Kyouya-senpai? Where is he?"

Ikuya settled himself on the floor, crossing his legs in an Indian style. "He's gone; he said he had urgent business."

"Oh… I see." Mei yawned, "He's always busy…" she crawled into bed. "Thanks, Ichigo-nii-san."

Miffed, Ikuya pouted and grabbed her ankle, yanking her out of bed and to the floor. There was a light thump as she pulled her duvet down with her. She struggled around with the covers, breaking through with hair in a tangled fluff.

"Ichigo-nii!" she paused when she saw his childish sulking face, and they both let out a 'ppfftt!' (Ikuya laughed because she looked ridiculous) "Alright, you want an explanation?" she shuffled over; mirroring the way Ikuya was sitting.

After telling a brief story of what had happened in which Ikuya had interrupted several times with monosyllable comments such as "Bitch" and "Slut", he sighed and gave her a hug. He didn't ask what she was going to do, or ask if he could do anything for her, as much as he wanted to. He knew she'd ask for help when she needed it, and she always handled these situations with composed logic.

He handed her the piece of paper. "From your Kyouya-senpai."

Mei sensed a sort of sour-ness in his voice, but looked over it. She read the paper. "What? Some sort of code number? Or… a pay rise?" her eyes sparkled.

Now that she had seen it, Ikuya snatched it back and took a look. "Stupid. It's his cell number."

He looked up to see her face in a blunt expression of disbelief. "No way. As if. Got to be something else."

"W-what?" said Ikuya through laughter, "You don't think he'd give you his number?"

"Well… yeah." Her eyebrows came together in a serious manner, "This is _Kyouya Ootori_ here! I'm just an apprentice; I'm in no position to be close enough to exchange numbers! He's the shadow king you know!" she waved the paper around, continuing her rant in a whisper, "It must be a trap! It's a mind game I tell you… I bet this is the number to some random company of his…. Wait, he doesn't have that kind of humour… wait, no being sadist he does…"

He smiled. It seems this senpai of her's is going to have to change his attitude a lot to step out of the one track senpai-kouhai relationship Mei had in her mind. But somehow, he felt that wasn't the case, and in his cousin's mind there was also another path that she and Kyouya's relationship could go to. He knew that she probably felt it too… whether she was aware of it or not was different. The thought scared him, so as the guardian, relative, and friend he alone decided to put a 'Road Closed' sign over this path. He would do all he could to maintain that restrictor there.

* * *

The Auditorium was filling in with first year students. The students were informed that it would be the usual assembly about the citizenship rules of the society such as bullying, drugs, and smoking. But today, a government representative would be presenting a serious matter that they thought was necessary to raise awareness around schools.

Ouran Academy's Auditorium was fit for Broadway theatre productions, and it was made just for that. The balconies and seats were rimmed with intricate gold designs, padded with the best ruby red fabrics fit for the kings. On the polished wooden stage was a stand with a microphone on it. Behind was a large projector presentation screen, reading 'Dangers of the Internet'. Students trudged in, unwilling to sit through an hour of useless preaching on rubbish they already knew.

Akane filed in with her two friends, Midori and Kimika. Only one row behind, a little to the right, sat Hikaru, then Haruhi, Kaoru, and Mei.

A short, stout man crossed the stage to the centre. He had a shiny bald head and wore a grey suit that was too tight for him. His moustache was shaped like a rectangle and as he wriggled his nose it moved in a humorous manner. The twins had to bite their lips to stop laughing at the comical representative who needed a stool to reach the top of the stand.

The small man coughed. "Ahem… good morning, students of Ouran Academy. Let's not beat around the bush…" he took out an extendable pointer, which elongated with a quick swipe to the stand. The sound of metal on fine wood resounded across the hall, commanding silence. The man gestured to the title on the screen. "Dangers of the Internet… recently, there has been an increase of computer viruses and the like infiltrating the world's hard drives and systems. And being role model's of the society's excellent young people of today, you need to be aware of what you can and can't, would and should do on the internet."

After what seemed like an eternity of useless blabber, the man gave another swipe to the stand with the pointer. The sound woke Kaoru and Hikaru, who were leaning on Haruhi's shoulder, sleeping.

"Hey! You two!" hushed Haruhi, "Hikaru you're drooling on my shoulder!" she tried to push him away, with out luck.

Hikaru grinned devilishly, faking sleep as he clung to Haruhi's arm. "Nooooo"

Kaoru snuggled in Haruhi's arm too. "Five…more…minutes…"

Mei giggled, "Guys he's looking this way… seriously stop it."

"Move… _please_." moaned Haruhi through gritted teeth.

The chubby man's eyes narrowed at the trio of Haruhi and the twins. "Now moving on to a more… mature matter. Some lads here might think it's a good idea to escape the world of reality, have some fooling around perhaps. I'm sure you have been taught not to waste the money you make now, and in the future. With power and money comes responsibility. So… do not waste it on confident-men, rather… women… schemes such as this!" he pointed to the screen and a quick slideshow of internet dating and bidding and online prostitution sites came up in a blur.

The screen pointer scanned across the auditorium. "You kids are clever, the lot of you. Be smart, think smart." Behind the man the quick slideshow of site examples suddenly stopped… To a screen shot of the site LovuMe. The man then resumed talking about the same thing he said before, but worded differently. His longwinded speech was evidently ignored.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" protested Haruhi, "My arms are getting numb…. Geez at least pretend to pay attention!" She looked up, seeing the screen shot.

There was a profile of a girl named Miko-chan. Aged 16. Where there should have been a black oval covering her face for privacy matters…. Was a familiar face, in the Arabian princess cosplay from only a week ago.

"Mei…" Haruhi whispered, immediately turned to look at her friend.

Mei's face was pale with shock, ears glowing red from embarrassment. Now it all made sense.

"What is there to see anyway?" complained Hikaru, shuffling in his seat to sit up. "It's just gonna be…" he paused.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru had lifted his head up to see what amazing thing had stopped his brother.

Their eyes widened. In unison they clenched their jaws. "What…bastard…!"

They kept quiet, hoping no one would notice Mei's face up there. Hikaru kept leaning over Haruhi to whisper to Mei, but Kaoru and Haruhi just shushed at him. There would be time for action and explanations after the assembly in fifteen minutes. They prayed no one would take notice until then.

* * *

Akane glanced over her shoulder, seeing the four in their seats with an awkward expression. Her eyes narrowed at Mei, her enemy, the one who made everything go wrong, the one who stole her future. She was angry, and Akane loved every minute of it. Looking to her left she conspicuously inclined her head to the 'sobbing girl'.

This girl gave a wink, and leant forward to the girl sat in front of her. Around the auditorium the three girls from the tree incident began whispering, whilst pointing to the screen. Akane smiled. Her plan was working accordingly. Soon, the hindrance would be gone and she could have her future and place in her father's eyes back.

Within ten minutes, the majority of people in the hall had heard a rumour. It was like a virus, infecting everyone's mind, spreading relentlessly. 'The girl from the screen shot is in class 1-2'. Subtly, like a game of Chinese whispers, the rumour changed and worsened. A reverse ripple of stares, glances and chit-chatter centred in to Mei.

"Um…" whispered Hikaru and Kaoru, "Is it me or…"

Haruhi sweat dropped. "It's just your imagination…" she put her hand over Mei's. "Right?"

Mei closed her eyes, trying to keep her mind calm and collected. When she opened them, she randomly glared at one of the guys who kept turning around to look at her. He immediately turned around when he noticed her, but started to grin and laugh with his friends.

She took a deep breath. "No… they're right." Her fists clenched, her nails digging into her own skin.

A teacher came onto the stage, interrupting the representative's speech. The teacher was Mei's Literature professor. She thanked the chubby man, and then pointed at the area around Mei. "Silence over there! Now everyone, give an applaud to Abe-san here, I hope…" her eyes locked onto Mei's; She indicated towards the exit doors then back at Mei. "I hope you've learnt a lot today."

* * *

The first year students exited the auditorium in a hurried rush to escape the stuffy hall. As Mei got up, she met eye to eye with Akane. The despicable girl ran a hand through her hair, giving a smirk, as if to say 'I told you so'. At that time, Mei felt so powerless. She could do nothing but hold her gaze, just like when she was in that tree. Haruhi put her hand on Mei's shoulder reassuringly. Haruhi knew their vice-vice-president was framed. Giving a small smile, Mei began making her way through the students to meet with the teacher, Kimura-sensei.

As she squeezed in between the rough current of pushing and shoving first year students, who were eager to get out, she felt a sudden squeeze on her bum. She turned around to see the perpetrator, blatant offence and anger on her face.

Walking away was the grinning guy from before, a smug look on his face that made Mei what to kick him in the balls. "That was for free!" he called. Around him, his friends and the 'sobbing girl' broke into cruel laughter.

But before she could retaliate, the guy was swept to his feet by two mischievous and angry twins. They had pull down his trousers, revealing teddy printed boxers. In the amidst of the marching first years he was trampled on a few times before managing to get up and shuffle away whilst hoisting up his pants.

"You guys-!" scolded Mei. But when she saw the assuring smile and thumbs up, she couldn't help but laugh back. "Good job… I'll see you later."

The twins watched her as she battled the current to get to Kimura-sensei and the government representative, who looked like they were arguing. They climbed over three rows of seats in unison, joining Haruhi in exiting the auditorium.

"Where were you?" she asked, as they squished to either side of her.

"We'll tell you later." They took her wrists, manoeuvring through the crowd. "Moreover… what do you think's gonna happen?"

Haruhi pursed her lips in thought. "I know Mei is innocent. But knowing is not good enough…" she looked towards the sky, calling for advice from her deceased mother, "She needs the right evidence."

The twins symbiotically clapped their hands on her shoulder. "As expected from our future lawyer!"

* * *

The location is Shibuya Prefecture; Tokyo. Close to the shopping district is the well known central business district area. High flying sky scrapers stand towards the sun, its grand metallic-glass structure belittling the old. Inside, hard working employees work long days and nights; top rated skills is in their power and if used differently, possible of such deeds that could be considered majestic.

In between two of Shibuya's largest office towers, a smooth black car drove till it was a metre away from the light. Out of the shadows strode a tall, dark but elegant man. In his eyes was a burning flame of fierce determination.

He carried a heavy looking briefcase, and as he stepped into the mid-day light, he adjusted his glasses with an index finger and gave an ice-smooth grin. "And…action."

* * *

**Totally random… and took a while for me to realise… but… I FORGOT ABOUT MEI YASUMURA! Remember her? A manga character only, Mizusu-chi's ganguro daughter… who Tamaki etc help… I totally forgot about her! I named my OC without knowing there's already an Ouran character called Mei! Argh how stupid… not that it matters but… meh. So much for originality! *Sulks* Lol.**

**Anyways, sorry for the late update. Up until two days ago I had no idea what Akane's evil plan was either XD**

**Again, thank you for the reviews! I've noticed an increase in favourites and alerts! Thanks! But please review anyway!~~**

**Next chapter; You tell me! What do you think will happen?**


	16. Suspensions

**Sixteen | Suspensions**

Mei paced outside the Principal's office continuously. Her eyebrows furrowed together in worry and confusion, her breathing heavy from trying to suppress a scream of anger. She looked at her watch. Kimura-sensei and the government representative, Abe-san had been in the headmaster's office for over a half an hour now.

She found herself biting the top of her thumbnail, and upon realising it she immediately threw her hand away from herself to refrain fidgeting. She heard the headmaster's door open on the far side of the waiting room (being Ouran, the waiting room itself was luxuriously large).

Kimura-sensei had opened the door, a frustrated expression on her face. "Honami-san, you may come in." She gave a wan smile.

_"Bless Kimura-sensei." _thought Mei. She was her favourite teacher, and was so kind to all of her students. It was obvious this teacher had been standing up for Mei. Besides, she had heard muffled voices arguing on the other side of the door. "Thank you, Sensei."

The Principal's office was finely furnished in the style of a room that belonged to a noble's Victorian manor house. There was a marble fireplace, polished wood furniture, patterned persian rugs and animal trophy heads that freaked the hell out of Mei along one wall. The Principal was a quite tall and broad, who had the appearance of a traditional Japanese man. He sat behind his desk in a high backed cushioned seat.

Her mouth was shaped like an 'O' in reaction to the room. Surely, if Haruhi was with her, she'd know her 'commoner' friend would mutter something like 'rich bastards'. The humorous thought lessened the foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach.

In front of the Principal were two sofas lined opposite each other, where Kimura-sensei and Abe-san sat on one each, glaring at each other intensively. Mei instinctively sat next to Kimura-sensei.

"Honami-san?" called the Principal.

"Yes?" on her lap, Mei's hands twisted the end of her Ouran blazer into a knot. She wanted to declare her innocence; shout out to the world the truth she knew. But she clamed her mouth shut, allowing the headmaster to speak.

"Please do not be offended by this. You are a very capable and well behaved student of our school, but due to this incident we have to…" he hesitated, a look of guilt on his face, "suspend you."

Truthfully, Mei was not surprised. The school could not loose face, being so prestigious and all. "I understand."

The Principal continued. "We have come to a decision and this misfortunate event will be investigated thoroughly by the police." The Principal noticed Mei's eyes wandering to Abe-san accusingly, and Abe-san shying away. "Honami-san, please don't _blame_ Abe-san here."

Mei thought the Principal sounded sarcastic. As the headmaster he too is troubled by such an incident of his pupil, so she knew he probably blamed Abe-san deep, deep down. But having to set an example as the Principal she overlooked this. Who was she to question an elder? "Principal…I…" she looked at her lap, and then talked to the head's face, "I just want an explanation." She looked at Abe-san.

Closing his eyes with thought, the Principal spoke up for the government representative. "Abe-san believes that his laptop's presentation was tampered with beforehand."

Kimura-sensei crossed her hands with a 'humph'. "Even though faces and sites should be blanked for privacy matters _anyway_." She muttered.

Mei lifted an eyebrow. As a police witness or victim statement that was not enough. Mei's eyes narrowed at Abe-san as she gave a scarily dazzling smile, a lot like Kyouya's when he 'suggested'/threatened people. "Abe-san, is there anything else you'd like to add?"

The man scoffed as if Mei's question had offended him. "Why are you women accusing me?" Kimura-sensei gritted her teeth. "I am really sorry about the inconvenience caused for you, Honami-san, but we all know you reap what you sow…"

Kimura-sensei stood up abruptly. "You are in no position to-!"

"Sensei." warned the Principal, before addressing Abe-san, "Please choose your words carefully."

"Apologies." The government representative did not sound sorry at all. "But…" he looked at Mei, "I'll tell the _police_ what I have to." The man got up after glancing at his watch. "I'm terribly sorry, Principal. I have to take my leave; I'm late for a meeting."

The Principal nodded, directing his hand to the door. Kimura-sensei scowled as the useless representative passed her, whom did not even nod or pay farewell to her and Mei. After he left, the room was silent for a few moments, as the three people gathered their thoughts.

Mei broke the silence, her voice just audible, "Principal… about that site, I never-"

He held up his hand to silence the pupil. "I believe you, Honami-san. You're a bright student; Kimura-sensei has a lot of faith in you." Mei couldn't help but smile at the sweet teacher. "Now…" he started, "I know you must have some idea on why this is happening. If you don't mind telling, perhaps I and Kimura-sensei may be of help. You are a student of Ouran."

Mei grimaced. _"Well… the perpetrator might be too."_

* * *

Pass the tinted automatic glass doors, to an airy room, with pristine marble tiles that planked the floor, and a glistening metal ceiling that mirrored the tiles and whoever stood on it… You will find at the back wall, two receptionists sat at the entrance desk to the Hiroshima Company's main office. They were tired and bored of the routine flow of their lives, every day the same, passing by as one long day of boredom.

"Man… there's never something to do at this time…" moaned one of the two.

"Be glad, Mayuri, strike ten and we'll need tentacles to pick up all the phone calls."

"I know but until then I get sooo bored…I wish some gorgeous six-pack hunk would just-"

A princely-smooth voice interrupted the receptionist. "Excuse me?"

The bored one looked up, red flowing to her cheeks and jaw dropping. Before her was all that was tall dark and handsome – Kyouya Ootori, who wore his princely-Host smile. "H-How may I help you Prin-… Sir?"

"I have an appointment with the Supervisor Tokugawa. Could you inform him of my arrival?" His words were laced with sugar, and if it was humanely possible he was surely giving off pheromones.

"Yes, yes! Right away!" the formerly bored receptionist's colleague continued to eye Kyouya as she called the Supervisor. "Um… sir… would you like me to take him to- No? Oh, yes, yes, of course…" she sighed, then almost immediately recovered with an overly enthusiastic expression. "Ootori-san, was it? The Supervisor said he is sending someone down to escort you to his office."

Kyouya smiled gentlemanly. "Then, I shall wait over there." He headed to a corner with white leather sofa's and potted-palm trees.

The receptionist swooned. "Oh dear…"

Her colleague slid over on the wheely-chair. "Oh dear, too right! What happened to the 'gorgeous six-pack hunk'?"

Over at the waiting area, Kyouya's personal body guard who always chaperoned him wondered… why did all women the Bochamma met act like that? The question itself was an unsolved mystery.

* * *

Kyouya was now waiting outside the head-honcho of the Hiroshima Company itself: Saito Hiroshima. For the past two hours he had been touring the company with Supervisor Tokugawa, using his family ties and reasons such as 'creating close relationships' therefore 'sharing intelligence'. The questions he asked the supervisor were fairly normal. Kyouya found out that the Hiroshima Company used to be a very strict and traditional Company that followed the old ways of the master's parents. However, over the last five years to the rise of a new CEO today; Murasaki-san, the Company had become insanely different, in a good way. Tokugawa said they had moved to a new generation, where they had a flat infrastructure where they treated their employees with respect and as equals – all opinions were allowed and considered precious. Though there was still the need of higher-ups, this flat infrastructure made the employees respect their elders more; it was a win-win situation.

The master Hiroshima's prospective on how a Company should work was changed, and though no one knew why and how, they preferred this new and improved Company. This way, employee's were allowed to hope that one day, if they worked their way through the Company with hard work and effort, they could rise through with flying colours of achievement – and even become the successor.

Kyouya was so surprised by this way of encouraging hard work from the employees. The new attitude of the Hiroshima Company even allowed outsiders to be a successor… then what of those who were in the blood-line? As the third son of the Ootori Group he couldn't help but feel pity for the children of master Hiroshima.

During his wait for Hiroshima-dono, his train of thought could not leave this matter. _"Surely, before the new prospectus they were trained all their lives to succeed the company much like Nii-san. To have a sudden change due to a newcomer is…" _Kyouya thought carefully,_ "Possibly cruel. But, Tokugawa was right. The world is changing to a new era, and as humans we have to adapt to this change and evolve for the sake of something better. It seems… that the children of Hiroshima would have to adapt whether they liked it or not."_

It was then that Kyouya suddenly thought of Tamaki when he first went to his house. Kyouya flipped and Tamaki told him to fight. Fight for his place in the Ootori group. That was when Kyouya firmly decided he as the third son would not be outshined… he would break through the magnificent frame that he was given, and create something spectacular. The nostalgic thought made his muscles pull his lips to a warm smile as he let out an amused breath.

_

* * *

_

Saito Hiroshima directed Kyouya to a chair before his desk with his palm. "Kyouya-san, please sit." The man was quite short with broad shoulders. He wore an expensive suit, and his tanned skin wrinkled in areas with age. His hair wasn't balding, but snow white and shaven to make it look like he had a fluffy white halo surfacing his head. As he sat down on his own chair he gave a long huffed sigh.

"So, Kyouya-san… how do you find my Company?"

Kyouya sat down, accepting tea from the secretary who quickly exited. "Exceeding all my expectations, Hiroshima-donno."

After a chat that Kyouya called 'compulsory small talk', (due to the fact that it was merely complimenting the other business party upon meeting; something Kyouya learned was essential in making ties) Hiroshima started showing Kyouya the framed pictures on his desk.

"Ah, this one brings back many fond memories…" the picture's colour was bleached by years of light, with a younger version of the master with a beautiful wife beside him, standing in front of a medium sized company building, "You know," he jabbed the picture with his finger, "from when I succeeded the Hiroshima Company from my father… my, my… this place was just starting as a large firm then. Look at it now!" he gave a booming heartfelt laugh. "Ah… good times."

Kyouya gave a small and necessary smile. In the now afternoon light, the shine of one frame caught his eye. "Hiroshima-donno, what about this one? If I am not mistaken it is from five years ago?"

"My, Kyouya-san you have a good eye." He turned the photo frame around. "This, my boy, is the Celebration Party of twenty years of partnership with my good friend and his company. Good times, good times. He and I had a very successful business year, he won the award for best-newcomer or something and both of our daughters had started middle school… it was a year of many, many celebrations."

Kyouya lifted his eyebrows inquisitively. "Oh? That is something to celebrate about… which Company might that be?"

"Ah…" a sad expression washed over the old man's face, "I haven't had contact with him for quite a while. You should've heard of him; Ichiro Honami of the collapsing Honami Industry."

This was an unexpected discovery. Kyouya now lifted one eyebrow with interest and let Hiroshima talk as much as he could until he needed to pry.

"He was too nice that man… or stupid. I told him not to do business with all those small firms, told him it'd do him no good. But he's a do-gooder you know…" a fond smile crept over Hiroshima's features, "Well, I can't tell you too much. The media's given him enough already."

Over the slightly melancholic and nostalgic mood of the room, Hiroshima's telecom phone alerted them both with a buzz. He pressed the speakerphone button. "What is it?"

_"Hiroshima-sama, your wife Suzuki-san has arrived and wishes to see you. She says it won't be long."_

"All right, I'm coming." He looked at Kyouya apologetically, "I'll be just a bit. I hope you don't mind."

Kyouya nodded. "I have no problem with waiting."

As the door closed behind him, Kyouya curiously took the photo frame to have a closer look. It was set in what looked like a large ballroom, with confetti falling across the scene. They and their co-workers stood in a crowd facing the camera, a large banner behind them reading '_Twenty Years of Partnership!' _and below the main title were scribbles of signatures from all the workers, Hiroshima, and Honami.

As Kyouya's eyes scanned across the faces in the picture, he paused. There was a young Mei Honami, wearing a simple purple gown that had a straight neckline and came out at the waists, and a short black bob cut. He smirked. She had not changed much at all, besides the hair… and chest size. She stood in a crowd of the workers, her arm casually around a man that looked strangely familiar.

Kyouya thought about it intensely.

_"And here," pointed Supervisor Tokugawa, "Is the awards wall. Clichéd, but our CEO Murasaki-san said it would boost the worker's morale's… its good he cares so much about the details and little stuff…see, here he is."_

"Murasaki…" said Kyouya under his breath. That was the man Mei had her arm around, even though he was taller than her by two heads. This Murasaki from the picture was roughly in his mid-twenties. By the looks of it he and Mei were buddies. This piqued Kyouya's interest, and not just because he liked her. How did Mei become so good friends with one of Hiroshima's workers? Or was he once a Honami worker? Looking across the photo again he saw another girl that caught his eye. There was a girl the same age as Mei, wavy chestnut hair, wearing a pale blue dress, with a round heart shaped face and a bubbly, innocent smile – the aura of a sweet princess. Akane Hiroshima.

She stood next to her father, stubbornly clinging onto his suit. It was then that Kyouya knew, or had a hunch to be exact, that something happened that night. Nothing big, nothing like a scandal, but something that involved Mei, Akane, and this Murasaki man. How did it all link to result to what happens now?

* * *

Kyouya had stood outside the Hiroshima-donno's office. Intuition told him (and understanding of clients) that Hiroshima's pushy wife would want to come see him, third son of Ootori. As expected, Suzuki-san and Hiroshima came together, and before Kyouya knew it, he was engaged into a lengthy conversation with the head-honcho's wife.

"Dear, Kyouya-san is very smart isn't he?" she cupped her hand around her fifties styles curled hair, worried it would fall out of place.

"Yes dear, he _is_ the third son of Ootori-san…"

"How about Kyouya-san teach our daughter a few things in business? Dear? Let's show him her office!" She wrapped her arm around her husband's.

"We can't disturb Kyouya-san you know. And Akane is suspended from the Company right now… she's concentrating on exams, I told you she-" he stopped, remembering Kyouya was still stood there, "I'm sorry Kyouya-san, my wife can be quite pushy…"

The last comment awarded the man with a punch on the arm. "Darling!"

Kyouya gave his dazzling host smile. "No, not a bother at all. I would love to see your daughter's work premises." He bowed then gave another flashy smile, "In fact, I would be honoured. After all, I haven't even started working for my father yet. It would be my pleasure to learn more first hand from some one far more experienced than me."

Pleased with the compliments of their daughter, the couple gave in. They did not see the mask and empty words for what it was. "Well, well," boasted Hiroshima, "If it would help Kyouya-san so much… then, why not? This way dear…" he directed his wife who was going the opposite direction. "This way, Kyouya-san…"

Kyouya Ootori adjusted his glasses with an index finger as he followed the couple. Everything was going perfectly, unexpected, but working to his advantage. He gave a smirk. He had confidence in his intuition.

* * *

**Whooo… this was a hard chapter to write… but it's done! It's done! **

**Sooo this chapter has been chock-block full of hints... what do you think is going to happen OR happenning?**

**Please review, review, review away~~~ Come on people who've alerted and favourited; review away~~~ *Da da da dum de dum!***

**Next chapter: Kyouya attempts to hack into Akane's computer and, as suggested from a reviewer, Mori and Hunny kick butt! Hell yeah!**


	17. Their Stares and Secrets

**Seventeen | Their Stares and Secrets**

Twelfth of November, a normal day in a normal month at a not-normal school; Ouran Academy. Morning break had just finished, and the students hustled into the corridors, seeking the warmth within the classrooms. For Akane Hiroshima, break was fabulous. All she did was sit inside a warm greenhouse, sipping tea, looking from afar at her little project springing to action, the wheels and cogs spinning with no stopping.

The first comer trio of the Host Club and their not-so-newly appointed vice-vice president, A.K.A 'Mother' of the Host Club, Mei walked briskly down the student filled corridors at a pace which should be abnormal for humans. But despite the speed of their strides they could not obscure the mumbles and fake-whisperings that escaped the lips of everyone they passed.

_"Is that her? The Miko-chan girl?"_

_"You mean the internet-prostitute?"_

_"Ssshh, there she is – how cheap."_

_"I saw. Everyone was going on it secretly at IT Class. You should've seen those pictures."_

_"W-wow. I mean, ahem, how vulgar."_

Hikaru and Kaoru's fists tightened. Mei hid behind the stack of books she carried. Haruhi was relatively calm but as she walked her feet were literally stomping. They had found Mei talking with Kimura-sensei in the staff room, who then unknowingly ended up carrying supplies to a designated classroom. So the twins and Haruhi decided to help. Since the assembly in the morning they had not seen her, so hadn't had a chance to talk properly.

Hikaru's feet came to an abrupt stop, swerving round he shook his fist at the sneering guys leaning by the window. "Vulgar! I'll show you vulgar once I'm done with your face!"

Kaoru put a firm hand on his brother's shoulder, his face twisted in a menacing smile. "Hikaru, leave these people. You are what you say after all." He shot a look of death.

"Guys…" started Mei, her voice impassive with no tone at all, robotic even. "Leave them. Let's just get this stuff to the classroom."

Hikaru turned around, disgusted. "How can you ignore all that!"

Kaoru grimaced, softening his grip, "Hikaru… Mei's just…"

"What? Just what?" he turned around to the gathering crowd around Mei, giving them a look that said 'I'll punch your damn lights out' and practically growling. He turned back to Mei, his voice softer. "Don't be a coward."

Her voice firm, she continued walking. "I'm not."

Haruhi sighed, a scolding look at Hikaru, her voice quiet. "Hikaru!" the 'boy' sighed, "Think about who's most offended here." She turned back, falling to Mei's pace.

He made a 'tch' as he and Kaoru caught up. Kaoru sighed exasperatedly, pulling Hikaru over and pointing to the books in Mei's hand. "Look." He whispered.

The book on the bottom pile where she held the stack was trashed. The old binds had five scoured marks where her fingernails had scraped at them since she started at the top of the corridor to the bottom. The thread from the binding was loose, the fabricated card fraying. Her face hidden behind the stack of books, Hikaru took a step back, muttering an apology.

* * *

It was now lunch time in Ouran Academy. The rumour had now spread to all year groups, twisted from truth to lies in a matter of minutes, each story becoming more ludicrous as it passed from class to class. During the past two lessons, Mei had been the centre of attention, in a negative way of course. Teacher's gave scornful looks and students failed completely in acting 'normal'. But, once class was on its way people became immersed in their work, allowing Mei a minimal amount of peace of mind.

The trio and Mei had completely different classes; excluding their Economics class (Being Ouran all students took Economics). So before lunch they met up with Mei outside her classroom, having suspicions that she would be hassled.

She got up quick as soon as the bell sounded, pushing past the crowds of magpie eyes and glances that promised to breach her emotional barriers. Sliding open the door swiftly, her face met the chest of a worry looking twin.

"Kaoru…" he looked up, his golden eyes piercing into the class who watched Mei's every move. "Uh, let's go." She skirted round, finding Haruhi and Hikaru there too. She gave a wan smile. "Thanks guys." She hesitated for a moment but spun on her heels heading to the Cafeteria.

The twins nodded at each other, each taking an arm and dragged her to the opposite direction. Mei didn't bother retaliating; having been dragged along to the Host club's pace she knew better than to question the twins, so just looked at Haruhi.

Her eyes were apologetic. "Hikaru and Kaoru said going to the Cafeteria would be emotional suicide."

"Not 'would'" intervened the twins, reaching the third music room door, "It is."

They opened the door, throwing Mei in who stumbled, falling to her knees. The other three trailed in, all four's eyes at sync as they traced the sound of Tamaki's whimpering and what they knew was a sniffling Hunny-senpai. And of course, his retainer-like cousin Mori at his side, who was patting Hunny's head affectionately.

Tamaki noticed Mei at the door, running so fast over his bottom half looked like a spinning wheel of feet. "Meeeeeeiiiiiiii!" he pulled her into a hug, then pulled her back at arms length, studying her closely. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. He thought he was looking at an abandoned puppy, its eyes full of hurt and sorrow, but an underlying feeling of burning, passionate hate and cynical feelings. "Mei, how are you?"

She looked at his violet-blue eyes, which looked at her like family. It strangely reminded her of her cousin. Giving no reply, she closed her eyes, shrugging him off and smiling forcefully. "All right." she sighed, "Word sure travels fast."

"Mei, are you sure you're-"

She looked at Tamaki, realising his left cheek was slightly swollen. "You're hurt…"

He smoothed his cheek, falling into Mei's distraction from his questioning. "Yes!" he burst dramatically, "But please, do not bother yourself over this outrageous insult towards the work of masterpiece that is thy face!"

"Mori-senpai!" exclaimed the twins, bluntly brushing past Tamaki as if he wasn't there, "What's with that wound!" They pointed to the bruise on the taciturn host's right arm (his sleeves were rolled up)that was a thin oval from his wrist to his elbow.

He looked at the twins, at Tamaki who recovered from being ignored and then at Mei. "It's nothing."

"Uwah…" sobbed Hunny, rubbing his eyes with Usa-chan clipped under his arm, "Those meanies were saying bad things about Mi-chan… and then… they were really mean! We ignored them… but then they said… so I tried to scare them away… but they kept coming and kept saying… and I got so angry because they said…!" He continued sobbing, running into Haruhi's arms when she approached him.

Mei looked sternly at Tamaki. "What happened?" The question was said like a demand.

Behind her the twin's eyes were wavering, they wanted to know, but was it okay for Mei to know? The cat-like golden orbs met Tamaki, who was making measly excuses to Mei, smiling and waving his hand, saying it was nothing to worry about. They sighed. "Milord, tell her."

He sat down, crossing a leg over the other on his throne like seat, resting an elbow on the armchair. "Very well. If you insist." He looked at Mori who had his head bowed, Hunny crying on Haruhi's chest and lastly, Mei's eyes.

"My class was next to the track field where Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai was…"

* * *

_Hunny and Mori ran together in front of the entire class, their pace equal despite Hunny having shorter legs. Sweat ran down their necks, their uniform clung loose to their frames. Nearby the girl's class swooned._

_Suddenly a boy from the class caught up, squeezing into the track in between Hunny and Mori. Tamaki watched as he talked, a smug look on his face. Hunny and Mori continued to ignore, running faster to get away from the pest. But he did not stop, he kept running, and soon two of his mates had begun running on the outside of Hunny and Mori. (The only reason why they managed to catch up was because Hunny and Mori were on their third lap and they were on their first)._

_Tamaki watched as he saw a gust of wind take the guy in the middle off his feet, his face landing flat on the ground with a skid. He then looked at Hunny, who was grinning at Mori, who was frowning back. To anyone it would have looked like the guy tripped up on a rock or lost his footing. But Tamaki knew better that Hunny had swiftly tripped the guy over so quick that the eye couldn't catch it._

_Tamaki looked away from the window after being addressed by the teacher. His hand reached for the chalk board to write an equation when suddenly…_

_"Sensei! Sensei! There's a fight outside!"_

_Tamaki's class stood up, nearing to the window despite the teacher's complaints. Hunny and Mori were in a circle of guys, three were the pests who followed them on the track, the rest first years who teased Mei right after the assembly. How those delinquents got there was a mystery to Tamaki, but he watched with wide eyes as the group of boys held their fists in the air, chanting something. Hunny's bangs were obscuring his face, fists shaking as Mori put a firm hand on his shoulder. _

_He turned round to the teacher, golden hair flying over his face. "Sensei… I… need the restroom!" And thus he zoomed down the corridors and out of the block before he even finished his sentence._

_He got to the scene… the battle ground of a predator. Hunny was at the centre of the circle, like a whirl wind; undercutting, karate-kicking, back swinging, knee crunching, elbow crashing action as he sent people flying in all directions. It was like what happens when you awake the low blood pressure loli-shota boy; when all hell is unleashed. People, or correctly termed idiots ran at Hunny with battle cries and fists, hoping to catch out the mini-senpai and, or classmate. With ease, he took them by their wrists, horizontally swinging them at their own. He dodged multiple advances, ducking and slide kicking them, turning their worlds upside down. It was like tornado, taking in rooftops and street lamps, giving them a beating when in its domain and power, then ditching them as trash._

_Mori was at the centre of the circle and at first Tamaki thought he too was beating up people… but it was till he saw the uninjured people on the floor that he noticed Mori was protecting some of them. Mori ran straight on at the morons that dared to challenge __Mitsukuni Haninozuka__, grabbing them by the nape of their shirts and flung them away from the mini-monster – albeit unwillingly for he did it with such carelessness it was oxymoronically graceful._

_Tamaki sweat dropped. "Did some one insult cake or something?" At that moment Mori threw another attacker, who fell from the sky in a slapstick manner, landing onto Tamaki. He fell with a thud._

_A sore looser that was beaten and thrown to a bush got up, cursing Hunny and Mori. "Hah!" he spat, "How much is that slag paying you? Whatever it is, it aint worth it!" he had all the intention to wind up Hunny – even God knew he must have been possessed for no sane person would continue down that one way path. He grabbed for a bat found near the tracks, "Believe me I've touched that ass of hers and it's not worth a yen!" _

_Tamaki got up, feet prepared to lunge. Hunny and Mori glared. The pathetic guy shivered under Hunny's tense expression. "Baka-kun. You need to be punished for what you said about Mi-chan." Hunny took a stance of confrontation, his palm beckoning the first year. "Prepare for death, juvenile scum."_

_The turbulent voice of the loli-shota unnerved the first year. Whilst Renge and other fan-girls freaked over a 'dark-Hunny-kun' the first year took this momentary pause to his advantage, taking an over-arm throw with the bat. To him it was now a matter of pride to defeat the third years. The chunk of wood propelled towards the centre of the duo, its target: Hunny's skull._

_"__Mitsukuni__." Warned Mori, pushing his cousin back, standing in front protectively; he hit the bat away with his forearm, which was then hurled towards a tree, bounced off the trunk, then bounced off a crate of balls and illogically landing onto the guy who threw it. _

_The guy was knocked out with an 'oof', falling onto his backside._

_The reserved host kneeled down, wincing over the pain growing in his arm. The rest of the fallen idiots got up and in seeing a handicapped Mori took a charge. _

_They screamed with anger. "Hiiyyaaahhhh!"_

_The fangirls squealed. "Kyah! Mori-kun is injured! Protect him, for all that is Moe!" _

_They came in a wave of lemon-yellow and flying hearts. They hoarded in, power in numbers and love for the hosts, taking in whatever was nearby, swooping in from all directions, stomping on those who were the enemies of their prince's. And, the rest was history._

* * *

Haruhi sweat dropped. "So… the power of fan girl's saved you?"

Tamaki melodramatically pointed to his swollen cheek, "The power of fan girl's nearly _killed _me!" He spun in circles, hand held out as he imagined a spotlight, "Aah, my beautiful face, the face of the King!"

"Uh…" pointed out the twins, comically poking at Tamaki's cheek to annoy him, "I don't think that's the case…"

As Hikaru and Kaoru continued to tease and Tamaki as per usual started running after the hell-born twins, Mei took a look at Mori's arm. "I'm sorry. It was for my sake you got these injuries." Not knowing if it would work, she took out medicinal oil that was for Kyouya's arm and put it on Mori's bruise anyway.

In the background Tamaki shouted something along the lines of 'apology accepted', which Mei bluntly ignored. Mori seemingly deadpan, shook his head.

She smiled back apologetically, moving onto Hunny. "And thank you Hunny-senpai. It's alright, I understand. Now stop crying… there's nothing to…" she suddenly hung her head low, letting her long locks fall as a curtain obscuring her face, "…to cry about."

The club became quiet. Tamaki went over, putting a reassuring hand on Mei's shoulder. Hunny looked at Usa-chan, then at Mei, then at Usa-chan. He rubbed his eyes clear of tears, "Don't cry, Mi-chan!" he said enthusiastically, "Here! Take Usa-chan for comfort!"

Mei, expression still hidden through her hair, shook her hand. "No, no, I shouldn't Hunny-senpai."

"Its okay!" he held it out.

"Hunny-senpai, it'd be better not to give me something right now…"

He shoved it onto Mei. "Hold it!" Mei held Usa-chan limply in her arms. "You can hug him!"

Mei's finger twitched. Her head jerked up suddenly, hair flying out of her face, a strange insanity in her eyes. An insanity, and anger. Her hands clamped around Usa-chan's neck and she flung it to and fro, smacking its plushie body to the floor. "Arrrggghhhhh those bastards piss me off! All day, constant whispering! Staring all the time so bloody obviously! Arrgghhhhh! Pisses me off!"

Usa-chan went 'smack', 'smack' 'smack'.

"Waahhh!" squealed Hunny, "Usa-chan! Usa-chan's head's _gonna rip!_"

The twins flopped onto the sofa, hugging their waists, laughing and pointing, slapping their hands onto the sofa. "HAHAHAHAA! This is too much! _My side's_ gonna rip!"

Haruhi stood up, thwacking the twins around the head. "_I'm_ gonna rip _your_ heads if you don't shut up and help!"

"Uwwaaa…" panicked Tamaki, running helplessly in a circle, fearing what would happen to Hunny if Usa-chan did break. "It's gonna rip, it's gonna rip, Mori-senpai stop her!"

* * *

Saito Hiroshima and Kyouya entered Akane's office (his wife had gone to the restroom). It was spacious, the north and west walls covered with shelves and cabinets. A window to the east, with post-its stuck randomly onto the panes. There was a curving corner desk full of office supplies, neatly stacked files and a laptop. Besides all that was to do with work, there was nothing else. No pictures, no teacup, no items of memoirs; just a dying pot plant on the window sill. It gave the impression that Akane believed in only the necessary.

Kyouya smiled gentlemanly. "My, your daughter must be very diligent to keep this place so immaculate."

Hiroshima sighed. "Too diligent. Don't get me wrong, I am the proudest father in the world for her enthusiasm… ahh, but she doesn't have quite what it takes yet."

This aroused Kyouya's interest. "Oh?"

"She doesn't think about the consequences, you see she's always thinking about the benefits, which is good, of course. But she disregards our customers." He coughed into a fist, "It's reckless and bad for her too, and she needed rest. So I suspended her till I see fit…" He gave a broad grin to Kyouya, "If it isn't too much, I'd really like it if you gave my daughter a few pointers."

This made Kyouya re-think his actions. Was he going too deep into this? He had a suspicion that Akane was behind the perverts following Mei and 'Miko-chan'. He assumed that perhaps she was posing as Mei, or hiring people to pester her. But after hearing about Murasaki-san and seeing the picture of Mei and Akane from five years ago, intuition told him there was something else. Something deeper to this, and it made him think. Was he in the right to be involved in this? _"Moreover… how well do I know Mei anyway? Is this… too much?" _He pictured her heart melting smile. He pictured her downfallen expression. He did not want to see that again. _"It doesn't matter. Now, I will see this investigation to the end."_

He struck a brilliant smile. "I'd love to." He noticed the stack of files, "If I may, could I look through these files?"

"Ah…" Hiroshima went over, checking the files. They were safe. "Yes, yes! They're all old projects Akane did, if you would, correct all you can! It would help my daughter so much." His features became sullen and sad. "Akane she…. Means no harm, you know."

Kyouya lifted an eyebrow, pushing his glasses to the brim of his nose. His slim elegant fingers ran over the files.

"Well, I've got some work to see to. Call me when you're done," he patted Kyouya's back firmly, "Then I'll show you the rest of my company!" he grinned, giving a boisterous laugh down the corridor.

_"Time to get to work." _Kyouya sat himself down at Akane's armchair, pulling on polythene gloves he opened the laptop and switched it on.

The battery was low due to lack of use, so Kyouya had to be quick. Taking into account Akane's data of which he had collected and stored, as well as what he now knew of her or at least suspected, he had gotten through the password lock with a breeze. He was Kyouya Ootori after all. He browsed through the documents, the majority project files. There were no Pictures or Music folders, they had been deleted. All that was unnecessary was gone, even complimentary programmes such as Paint.

Knowing just scanning through folders would be pointless; he clicked onto the search bar. He massaged his forehead, frowning as he thought about Akane's data, Mei and the recent events involving her, what Ikuya had said, and all the dates and times in relation to them. His arm from the Chandelier incident now healed, he typed with rapid speed. The LovuMe site's name, certain words relating to it, important dates like when Akane and Mei met, and other pieces of information was typed into the search bar. And with each Kyouya searched.

Whilst searching through files that appeared when Kyouya typed in the date 'Miko-chan's' profile was established, he spotted one folder titled 'M.H'. He smirked at the coincidence of the folder name. _"Mei Honami… this is too easy." _He then clicked onto this folder… to find that it was blocked. _"This is more like it. Though it is troublesome." _His fingers flew across the keyboard as he worked his way into hacking into this particular folder. He took out a portable hardrive that he carried, plugging it into the computer. Numerous windows popped open on the screen, many stating 'Access Denied'. But this only gave Kyouya more determination. When Kyouya wanted something, he often got it by his own power. This was no exception.

Hearing the knock on the southern wall made by his bodyguard, Kyouya immediately ran the folder through a programme he had on his hardrive that processed the entire folder and contents to a different format. He downloaded it onto the hardrive, making sure not to leave any fingerprints or signs of his presence in the laptop. _"I will deal with that folder later…" _He glanced at his watch. Two hours till the end of school. _"It would give that idiot Tamaki and the twins too much entertainment if I were to be late…" _Mei took over his thoughts. _"That too… perhaps."_

* * *

Saito Hiroshima entered, finding Kyouya leaning on the desk, the files split into two piles, and one still open in his hands. "My, my Kyouya-san… done half of them already?"

"On the contrary, I've checked all of them, Hiroshima-donno." He smiled back as Hiroshima smiled sceptically in response. Kyouya pointed to the pile on the left, "These need a few adjustments. I've placed a post-it on the cover on aspects that needed to be checked." He then pointed to the pile on the right. "And in all honesty, this pile is perfect. No adjustments are necessary."

Hiroshima grinned. "Really? That's amazing Kyouya-san, as expected of the son of Ootori!" He walked over, running through the files which were perfect. His expression changed to an almost grim smile. "Ah… no wonder."

"Is there a problem?" Kyouya asked curiously. He doubted he looked past anything.

"No, no, not your problem, Kyouya-san." He picked up one of the files, skim reading through. "You know, in all of these from your perfect pile has been co-projects with Murasaki."

Kyouya nodded. "He seems to be a very prodigious worker."

Taking his briefcase, Kyouya followed Hiroshima out of Akane's office. Glancing back at the locked door, he couldn't help but think, _"Murasaki again… who are you?"_

* * *

**Please review ~~~~ :)**

**And sorry for the slow pace/development of the story, I want to get this right ;P**

**Next chapter; A close look at Murasaki, and Kyouya has a new resolve!**


End file.
